


Son of a Ditto

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Series: Son of a Ditto [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, As much as Pokemon are aliens anyway, Bestiality, Bisexual Male Character, Boypussy, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Human, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Intersex, Multi, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Ownership, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Ranch/ Daycare, Pokephilia, Rape, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, enjoy anyway, in Ch 10, incubus, strange and unlikely anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harris is the son of a Pokemon Breeder. A female Pokemon Breeder who had a rather intimate drunken encounter with a Ditto. Unlike most half humans he seemed pretty normal, at least until puberty hit. After that, well, he started getting ideas.</p><p> </p><p>While the prequel is not necessary to understand this fic, it is a good starting point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harris had grown up more or less normally for the first thirteen years of his life. He lived with his mother, Maria, on their Pokémon ranch and learned the facts of life a bit earlier than most of his classmates at the local school. At thirteen he started puberty and things got a bit strange. 

He had known for a good while now that he did not have two human parents, that his father had been a Pokémon that had sired him while his mother was drunk and a bit out of her gourd. He hadn't really been concerned when he was very small and when he was old enough to be curious about what Pokémon was his father she kept saying that she would tell him when he got older. It was a bit after that that he got jealous because he did not have cool ears or wings or anything like some of the half Pokémon kids did on his favorite TV shows. Yes, maybe his hair did grow a bit funny, just a little like wings but that was hardly anything. It wasn't even strangely colored.

At thirteen, with the onset of puberty, he really felt like he needed to know what his father was. Maybe that could explain why he was attracted to everything. Literally everything, blast it, even the peculiarly stunted tree in the front lot looked good!

By the time he hit fourteen everything was driving him just a bit nuts. He lived on a Pokémon ranch, where the workers bred Pokémon for a living. The workers were all very fit and usually ended up in various states of dishevelment after working all day, with sweat gleaming on strong muscles. Some of the Pokémon, however, looked even more desirable.

If the tree looked good it was nothing compared to the sight of the magnificently muscled Rapidash when he reared up and Harris could see everything, the cords in his neck, the powerful chest, the broad barrel and lower down, his sheath and testicles. (To say nothing of how the Rapidash looked at studding season when he was putting his great big cock to use.) Or the loveliness of the shimming scales and round curves of that female Vaporeon when she would lay on her back in the morning sun. He would make excuses to himself to walk around her tail side so he could satisfy his perversions by getting a quick peek straight at her pussy. Or course, he could play with them anytime he wanted, running his hands all over them and their furred, scaled, or feathered bodies.

Still, he kept it to himself for the time being. His mother might not be able to say much about him being attracted to Pokémon without being hypocritical but she would have something to say about his age. 

He did get permission prepare for a Pokémon journey and to choose his own team; one at a time as Pokémon were bred and every now and then the egg count exceeded the quota. He had a great deal of choices so long as he could be content with Pokémon that were primarily terrestrial. His reasons for picking his team were not dissimilar to the reasoning of the average girl’s- he wanted a team that looked good. His private reason was not so innocent. He wanted a team filled with Pokémon that he found really attractive in a sexual manner. Once they had a good bond going there would be no danger in initiating sexual congress with them unless he choose ones that were too large or too small. 

Still, helping out on the ranch he had a good idea of the many different species that could breed together and the penile sizes that could fit a pussy (or asshole, in his case). Egad, there were so many choices.

He did know some species that he could reject right off the bat. He had no desire to experience a feline’s barbed penis and would not risk not being able to satisfy a female who wanted them. He was a bit nervous about the canine knots and same thing about satisfying a female as before. Maybe he would change his mind on that when he was older but for right now… Well, there were many other choices. No rodents. No insects. (Although he had allowed himself some fantasies of the slender mouth parts probing up the insides of his penis and gently exploring his urethra. Or a soft furred Joltic nibbling on his nipples and drinking up his precum.) He didn't particularly fancy anything that had a particularly rock-like hide- no plates or spikes.

Something that he definitely wanted was one of that Rapidash’s colts. It would be a fine animal when it got larger and if he got it young he could teach it how to mount him properly before it got all wrapped up in mating instincts. He would ask his mother for one of his smaller offspring though. There would also be a good amount of training needed if he was going to be a riding animal as well as a battling one. He could hardly imagine having such a beautiful animal and not riding him though. 

He also knew he wanted a female Vaporeon. They were strong and gentle animals and required much less training than his Rapidash would. He had had so many dreams about his mother’s pet, the way her cool back would feel against his belly as he gently mounted her, his penis sliding into her tight, dripping pussy…

He wanted dragon cock for sure. As of yet, he had no idea what he’d want but maybe it would be better not to have too many expectations since he had no idea what he might be able to get his greedy hands on. It was a fantasy of his as the ranch did not breed dragons. There was far too much danger if a trainer brought in one that had not been properly trained and socialized to be around both humans and prey animals. He might have to hunt down a nest himself but it would be far safer if his mother could trade for one. He knew quite well that he might have to wait for one of these while he still worked on the ranch. Maybe a Sandile to start off with- similar body shape and no chance of fire breathing.

A Lanturn was a dolphin type Pokémon despite the fish-like vertical tail. He knew from research that it was intelligent, social, a good singer and that males had a large, tapered cock that was slightly prehensile. As a dolphin it was a species that copulated for fun too. That sounded very good but he would look up some trainers that his mother knew who had Lanturn to see if it was something he’d want. He would also have to wait on this one as the bathtub would be much too small and very unfair to the poor animal.

He might like a humanoid Pokémon like a Blaziken; cock or hen, he’d take either one. They were social, and fairly easy to raise so long as they were allowed plenty of time as a Torchic so the trainer could establish a strong pecking order. Of course, the Infernape was similar, but he thought he’d prefer feathers to coarse body hair.

He had worked with Staraptor before and knew the strength in their feet. They also had cocks and he had imagined a feathery breast at his back, talon tipped feet gripping his legs and that eager, insistent cock thrusting violently into his hole. 

Togekiss was not too different body wise though and had a much sweeter attitude. He would have a much more loving partner with one of them although he’d seen them pound their females if she gave indication she preferred that. Togekiss had larger cloacae, both male and female so he could have a much better time fitting his prick inside one of them. They also had a more pleasant call and if he was going to have a bird making noises of pleasure, better one that didn’t screech much. 

He suspected he might enjoy the attentions of a devoted snake, the males having somewhat unusual (and double) penises. Being wrapped in a powerful body and having a cock pressed into his resisting entrance seemed very attractive some nights. A Serperior would cover his lack of other grass types although an Arbok might work to protect his potential dragon from fairies.

A Honedge might be cool, although it would be very difficult if not impossible to have sex with. That would be okay though. He’d have enough choices of partner. It would be handy to have a ghost type with both fighting and dark moves to cover some of the holes in his team types. His mother did not work with ghosts either- they required special handling, either the breeder needed to have psychic abilities or they had to have a strong bond with powerful psychic and/ or dark types.

He wrote out the list so he could see if types worked out at all:  
Honedge – ghost and steel  
Snake- Arbok- poison  
Serperior- grass  
Togekiss- normal and fairy  
Blaziken- fire and fighting  
Lantern- water and electrcity  
Dragon type  
Krookodile- ground and dark  
Vaporeon- water  
Rapidash- fire

For now there was no way for him to get a dragon type, Chinchou or Honedge. His mother preferred to focus on snake types when there was interest to the exclusion of all else to be sure eggs and smaller snakes did not get eaten so that would not be happening for a while.

He bet that he could get his hands on an Eevee very easily and probably a Sandile too. Togepi would take a while as no one really seemed to know where they lived and the few that showed up had to be bred carefully so they didn’t get too inbred. Torchic he could wait on for right now while he trained the fox kit and sand croc.

Togepi- normal and fairy  
Torchic - fire and fighting  
Sandile- ground and dark  
Eevee- would become Vaporeon- water  
Ponyta- fire

It wouldn't cover everything but it would be good enough for most opponents and that was all he really needed. It wasn't like he would actually be trying to take the League, after all. 

He went to his mother and asked if they could talk. He didn't tell her much aside from the fact that he was very attracted to all kinds of Pokémon, that it was driving him a bit nuts and then asked if she thought that what ever kind of Pokémon his father was could be the cause of it. 

She confessed finally that his father was a Ditto who she had encouraged to take a human form while she was drunk and that yes, if he was having problems then it was probably because his father was a member of a Pokémon species that was essentially a Succubus Pokémon. (Ditto had developed to be capable of breeding everything because they took energy from their breeding partners as part of its preferred food source.) She suspected that as he could eat plenty of food normally all that was hitting him was the sex drive now that he had become closer to physically mature.

She then confessed that the reasons he had seen doctors so often when he was very young was because he had nonstandard genitals. His male equipment was normal enough but his anus was something more like a cloaca in that it was also the entrance to a vagina and womb, though it and his ovaries were, from what they doctors could tell without exploratory surgery, much like a Ditto’s when pregnant. It was rather amorphous and would later become more structured depending on his offspring’s needs. It was already far more structured than a free Ditto as he was mostly human but right now was perhaps most similar to a compressed and folded jellyfish connected to a flattened tube that ran along his rectum and had a tightly muscled opening right inside his anus on the side nearest his front. He would probably be able to learn to open this while having sex as he desired.

Most likely, the reason that he was attracted to everything was because he could breed anything and was capable of being bred. His offspring when breeding females would probably be almost completely the female’s species, though rather more intelligent than average. His offspring when bred by males might go either way- almost completely the male’s species like a normal ditto or mostly human while his ditto traits compromised the sperm donated to something closer his genetics. 

Also, it seemed that he carried his father’s potential to pass on five out of six possible IV’s in Pokémon. He asked for some time to think about this revelation. 

So, he was horny all the time because he was in a state something between estrus and the more human male state of always being ready to breed. He wondered what that would make his anus. Cloaca was really not a very attractive term. He had a pussy up his ass so maybe he could call it a boypussy? It sounded hot as he imagined commanding a Pokemon to bred his boypussy and fill him so full of cum he bulged.

He wanted the Vaporeon because his body wanted to breed a female and fill her with babies and the Rapidash because he wanted to be bred and filled with babies himself. He took a moment to consider trying to birth a foal and shivered with horror. He’d be split in half no matter how much his body wanted it. Possibly he might be more like a Ditto than previously thought, but the only way to test that was trying to birth offspring of varying sizes. 

He was filled with lust as he imagined being bred by a Krookodile. The heavy body overtop his, holding him down. The beast’s scaled hips rubbing against his ass while a probing penis tried to find his hole and then impaling him on thick, coldblooded cock. It would only release him after he’d been impregnated and just a few months later he’d be birthing tiny Sandile. The slender reptile babies are less than an inch around and would pass easily out of his horny boypussy, he imagined each one like a wiggly dick passing out of his entrance as he laid his clutch before his mate’s smug snout. (And he was completely ignoring that Sandile are always born from eggs- this was a fantasy, blast it.) Then of course he would have had an orgasm once or twice around his babies, inflaming his mate with lust at his scent and the moment his passage was clear of babies he would find it full of reptilian cock breeding him again.

He spurted into his hand and collapsed on the bed. Now that he knew he could have babies in his belly he felt suddenly empty and wanted so badly to be filled. He idly wondered if he could act as one of his mother’s female Pokémon and be bred, filled up with babies, knowing that each would have an owner that cared about making it a strong, competitive battler. He imagined being serviced by one of the ranch studs, each a retired competitor in some field or another. He’d be swollen with babies every year, paid like a whore from the money made from the sale of his animal spawn.

The Rapidash had been a show hunter, the Vaporeon’s father had been a Mightyena known in dog show rings as a several season winner with his particularly fine form and behavior. He had died a few years back but his sperm had been preserved and his mother could artificially inseminate him with that.

He shivered in lust at the many possibilities his gutter-dwelling teen-aged mind could conceive that his womb might be filled and how many wombs he might fill too. He could be a prime stud just like his Ditto father. He poked at his anus curiously. For all that he had though about being mounted he really hadn't played with himself back there… 

He attempted to shove a finger in and winced. That was not working. Some petroleum jelly might help, he figured and tried it. He was now able to slowly work his finger in. It felt peculiar and while not unpleasant not particularly great either. He wondered what it would be like to have a penis in him, thrusting eagerly towards his womb. He imagined it would feel much more interesting than his own finger and longed for a thick cock breaching his entrance and filling up his newly discovered spaces.

7/31/14 _This chapter has 2,807 words and follows “It Came out of the Closet”. As you will see it is the set up for a Pokémon journey although it will end up a bit more of a related series of PWP interludes. Definitely should not be taken very seriously, but I hope you enjoy it and please tell me if you see any unfortunate errors. I would love reviews and kudos, so leave them if you like. (Especially if you'd like a future interlude with a particular Pokemon.)_


	2. Trainer riding Togekiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trainer Harris riding his Togekiss- in bed.
> 
>  
> 
> A little porn for you to go with the picture I drew for the story. It's set a few years in the future from the last chapter and while I am not going to just skip it, I am still working on plot and stuff, so...
> 
> Artwork!

8/3/14  
Harris’ Togekiss, Pandileon, was a bit confused. Harris laughed at the way his bird was craning his head to look at everything in the bedroom. He couldn’t help it, when Pan twisted his head so it was upside-down and nearly fell over the poor thing’s expression was priceless.

Harris was almost eighteen now and was back home for a break from his Pokémon journey. He was also finally the age he agreed on with his mother before he started breeding. His belly clenched. No more birth control to stop up his womb. Nothing to stop him from finally satisfying the urge to be bred that his sire had given him and his boypussy dilated, wet and eager just inside his hole.

He had chosen Pan to be his first stud and right now the bird had no idea. He started undressing and Pan’s sharp eyes shot back to him. It was pretty rare that he undressed in front of his Pokémon, despite his eventual plan to have sex with them all. Of course, most of the time they were outside of their Pokéballs was either outside or in a gym. He certainly wasn’t going to be undressing where just anyone could see him.

“Croo?” Pan cooed in soft confusion when Harris sat on the bed, patting the coverlet to tell Pan where to sit.

“Up here Pan, on the bed.”

Pan stalked over gracelessly on thick, strong legs that looked a bit ridiculous for his body type. When flying a Togekiss could fold his legs into the loose feathers of his underside for greater aerodynamics but when walking around the somewhat swan shaped body was supported by legs that stretched nearly half his total body height of about five feet.

Pan chirped agreeably when Harris told him to lay down and squatted to lay his belly on the bed. He chirped nervously though when Harris rolled him over on to his back and spread his wings as though to try and fly.

“Hey Pan, you’re okay, that’s a good Togekiss, yes you are…” Harris soothingly crooned to his Togekss as he stroked the bird’s feathered belly. Pan calmed down. He had no idea what his master was planning but he was always up for a nice petting. His master was petting him lower and lower and Pan obligingly splayed out his legs when the hand reached them. The fingers started probing into his feathers, rubbing over skin, and Pan started getting aroused. He cooed nervously.

“It’s okay Pan, you’re doing very good. I want to make you feel good Pan and I bet this does, doesn’t it? Just let your body do what it needs to, yes, that’s right, let out your pretty bird cock.”

Well, if his master said it was okay. Pan relaxed his vent muscles and his aroused penis started poking out of its tight confinement. His master’s fingers circled his vent, brushing over his prick with every orbit.

Harris was very pleased. It turned out that Togekiss penis was pretty much human sized. How delightful. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the antiseptic wipe. Time to get that pretty bird dick nice and clean, he thought, right before it goes into my hungry boypussy. He had warmed the wipes beforehand and while the warm wipe startled the bird it did not diminish his erection like a cold one would have.

“I’m just cleaning you up a bit. I’m going to make you feel really good, but I need your pretty cock clean so I can. You’ve been so good to me and worked so hard when we battled, Pan. I think you deserve a reward. If you worked this hard out in the wild I bet some pretty girl bird would have been happy to have your eggs and mated with you, huh? That’s how you would have been rewarded in the wild for your hard work, so that’s how I’m going to reward you. I’m going to mate you, how ‘bout that Pan? I’m going to take your pretty cock inside me and let you breed me. And in a few weeks you’ll be a daddy.”

Pan was astonished. Aroused and astonished. His master wanted him? Wasn’t his master male? But his master was always right about big stuff. If his master said something you could know that he believed it to be true, and his master was saying there’d be eggs. A mating to his master and eggs! He’d get behind that! He crooned eagerly and thrust up into his master’s hand as his master rubbed something slick on his penis.

“You’re ready to go then aren’t you? Ready for me to breed you, Pan? Yes, you are and I’m ready to breed too, Pan. See my prick, Pan? See how much I desire you? Just stay still, I’m going to breed you and you know I’m in charge so I’m going to be on top so I can guide you this time. That’s right, stay still. I’m going to crawl over you and take your penis up inside me and we’re going to feel really good having sex together.”

Harris did as he said; crawling over his eagle spread bird, putting a leg on either side of the bird’s hips and his feet folding under the bird’s lifted knees. He sat upright as he slowly rested some of his weight on the bird’s soft abdomen, bird penis nestling in his crack. He reached back to guide the bird home through his anus into the hidden entrance of his boypussy. He’d stretched himself before releasing his pet from confinement in his Pokéball and the tip of his bird (Yes, sex finally!) entered him easily. It took him a couple moments to locate penis to pussy but finally the tip brushed the very sensitive lip of the dilated opening and he sat back on it. It slid deep into his virginal passage and he could feel his channel stretch to accommodate his new lover. It felt so good inside him, his Ditto heritage preventing any pain from the stretching by means of the incredible elasticity of his vagina.

 

“Okay Pan, try a gentle thrust now. Yes, Pan! You’re inside me, Pan, your penis is in my pussy and when you come, it’s going to go straight into my womb. You're filling me up so nice, Pan, you've got such a big cock haven't you?"

Harris babbled filthy things to Pan as he rode his thrusting, eager cock. He rocked his hips, feeling the prick sliding smoothly in and out of his boypussy, feeling the little runnels of fluid sticking his cheeks to Pan’s feathers and the wet mess felt so good every time his balls rubbed against it. His prick throbbed but he needed both his hands for balance as he stared down at his lover’s delighted expression. He leaned a little closer and now his penis could rub some on Pan’s stomach where the feathers kept teasing him if he couldn’t get the right angle to both keep the cock in him and run his own against the curved belly.

Pan was vocalizing too, croons, coos, and churrups as he thrust up into his master. Sex felt better than he could ever have imagined and he knew it was because it was his beloved master that was breeding him. Some female would have been good but his master was his ruler, his commander, his god. His life was always in his master’s hands but now his master was giving him a reward of his own body, not just pleasure but offspring and nothing could be better.

He was pinned under the strong body of his master, hands on either side of his head. His master’s strange, beakless face with his beautiful eyes directly over his, sometimes looking at him, sometimes with eyes shut in pleasure, mouth open to gasp or say arousing things to him. His rear rubbing down against his hips, prick engulfed in the warm wetness of his master’s vent. He felt it clench and he couldn’t take it any more. He cried out in triumph, a long note something like metal strings being bowed, his penis spurting cream into his master’s greedy passage. His master’s orgasm had set him off like a shot and the clenching inner muscles milked him, driving the rich, sperm filled cream upwards into the eagerly awaiting womb.

“Fold… Your wings, Pan.” His master panted and Pan obeyed swiftly as he could. Not only had sex been better than he could have imagined, it was more exhausting too. He master flopped heavily beside him, making the bed bounce a little underneath them. His arm folded over Pan and he cuddled him like a big plushie, ignoring the wet cum he had splattered over Pan’s feathers.

They could take a bath later, thought Harris, after a nap.

As he drifted off to sleep the though struck him that the warm cum that had painted his channel was full of sperm, swimming along wet walls of his vagina into his womb, instinctively searching out his eggs. His belly would soon be stretching around his sweet bird’s eggs.

It would take about a week before he noticed the bulge in his belly. The ultrasound he had later told him the good news. He had three little eggs inside his womb where they’d be nourished and warmed for the next two weeks as they grew. By the time he laid the eggs, each would weigh about three pounds, be nearly a foot long and nearly ready to hatch.

He'd need to make sure he worked on stretching his hole enough to get them out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an adult Harris reveals a bit of info on his past years (that I have not yet written) and his family ranch takes on the task of breeding this year's crop of police work puppies.
> 
> Harris prepares for his part in the task with some relish.
> 
>  
> 
> *Also, didn't care for the officers all being named Jenny so I looked it up. Jenny is used as last name in the English shows and the Japanese name might be sort of phonetically written out as Junsar which I like much better so will be using that in place of Jenny.

_“…the most beautiful dog you will find is the one who would give his life to save yours.”_ (Koehler 30).

 

**Police Dogs**

 

The growl of a motorcycle broke Harris’ concentration away from his training to use the move Transform. He looked down the hill to the road and saw what looked like the blue hair of an Officer Junsar* zip through the foliage.

 

His curiosity demanded that he head back down to the ranch complex to see what might bring an officer of the law down to his home.

 

 He slouches down the hill, scratching idly at his scruffy chin. He might need a shave soon he reflects as he threads between the various stable and kennel buildings. He jumps up a series of stairs to the balcony outside of a mew that looked over the main courtyard of the complex where his mother generally met expected guests. His guess was rewarded by the sight of the Officer Junsar talking to his parental unit. They were a little too far to hear over the various animal sounds but he figured there were not many reasons for an officer to come to a regularly inspected Pokémon breeding ranch like Camp Hondely (hon-deh-lee) and hand over a couple of Pokéballs.

 

His pastel purple hair fluttered in the breeze, catching his mother’s eye and she waved him down.

 

“And here’s one of my favorite ranch hands, Harris Hondely,” his mother introduced him.

 

“Pleased to meet you, officer.” He offered his hand and she shook it briskly.

 

“You have my number and I would appreciate an estimate of how many pups we can expect this year as soon as you can give it. The police force will pay you, as is standard, per healthy pup at eight weeks.” She paused here and dropped some of her professional distance. “Thank you for taking Alexandro and let me know when he passes. I know he would be happier if he could have another few chances to have pups before he passes and despite his age he was once a top performing police dog and very highly rated by Judge Osi-----. He was my father’s starter at the force and when he retired I received Alexandro as my partner for several years before he started getting too old for fighting duty. I just cannot bear to see him pass on. So, please take good care of him.” She swallows back tears and Harris is thankful his mother knows how to handle crying trainers.

This is a duty that is not entirely uncommon to the ranch, keeping until death or putting down a very old animal and his mother always personally saw to the trainers bringing in the animals. Among other things she had to get forms signed by the trainer’s usual vets giving the animal a clean bill of health other than old age and permission to take care of the Pokémon as needed for the best happiness of the dying animal so as not to leave one lingering in pain. And if trainers wanted to breed the animal before it died then they wanted its pedigree, signed judging record and a copy of its health and service record.

He wondered what kind of dog she had brought in. While the fire type Growlithes and Aranines were traditional, the various police forces also used the fire/dark types Houndors and Houndooms, dark type Poochyenas and Mightyenas, electric type Electrikes and Manetrics or even normal type Lillipups, Heriders, Stoutlands and Furfrous. There were individual cops that used other Pokémon in the course of their duties but these are not provided as a part of the force.

 

 

| 

**Pokémon:           Type           Height:           Weight:      Fight Type:**

 

Growlithe              Fire            2ft 4in              41.9 lbs      2 and 3

Arcanine                Fire            6ft 3 in             341.7 lbs      2 and 3

            Brave and trustworthy, great for starter cops & veterans alike

Houndor          Dark/Fire         2ft                     23.8 lbs      2 and 3

Houndoom      Dark/Fire         4ft 7in                77.2 lbs      3

            (Has a temper, Can be difficult to handle, recommended experienced handlers, prefers warm temperatures)

Poochyena       Dark                1ft 8in                30.0 lbs      1 and 2

Mightyena       Dark                3ft 3in                81.6 lbs      2 and 3

            Obeys orders of an experienced trainer/ handler; will warn before attacking

Electrike          Electric            2ft                     33.5 lbs      1, 2, and 3

Manetric          Electric            4ft 11in              88.6 lbs      2 and 3

            (Excellent service dogs, especially useful in PR as well as battling; take care for lightning)

Lillipup            Normal            1ft 4in                  9.0 lbs      1 and 2

Herider            Normal            2ft 11in              32.4 lbs      2 and 3

Stoutland         Normal            3ft 11in            134.5 lbs      2 and 3

            (Excellent service dogs, some evolutions can handle deserts and extreme cold- good rescue dogs, other evolutions can hit ghosts with all moves)

Furfrou            Normal            3ft 11in              61.7 lbs      1, 2, and 3

            (Excellent guard dogs, useful in PR, can be trained for many kinds of service.)  
  
---  
   
  
 

Dog Fight type (the above chart gives generalities, individuals may exceed or under-perform expected fight type):

1-      the dog whose sole function is to give warning

2-      the dog who gives warning and offers some physical threat to an intruder; must be willing to fight

3-      the dog whose temperament and physical qualities make him a real fighter and capable of stopping a man; not merely willing to fight but willing to win a fight against a man

 

Cops were very practical when it came to the size of the dogs they worked with. Usually young cops were not permitted to encourage their hounds to evolve due to small animals generally being easier to train and lacking the attitude problems that their evolved forms tended to pick up.

Although, if the dog really wanted to evolve then the human partner would need to submit certain papers to indicate such and why their own records stood out enough or indicated aptitude in the field in which that evolved Pokémon was needed.

Sometimes partners got split up and reassigned depending on service records and notations from their superiors, usually if the partners could not get along but sometimes if they really would do better in fields that their partner would not.

 

There are differences in the quality of dogs which cannot be minimized by training and the environment. We are not just talking about the six noted and idolized IV points but also an inbred sense of responsibility and protectiveness. Evaluations should be made in animals that are at least one year old to give them time to develop a personality.

Traits looked for in the general police dog:

1-      A strong sense of responsibility.  
2-      Awareness  
3-      Decisiveness  
4-      Courage- must be able to stand up to threat and pain  
5-      Capability- must have the mental and physical abilities to be a formidable opponent.  
6-      Reasonableness- when handler admits someone to the premises, the dog must respect this judgment but remain alert.

 

These traits are generally looked for in the performance of a dog’s close relatives before the dog itself is judged. This is not to say that a dog cannot be exceptional even if his relatives or breed are/is quite average.

 

Harris often considered abstract things and Pokémon trivia when doing unpleasant tasks and he grimaced across one of the many Pokémon pens that needed to have the feces picked up. Thank Arceus for plastic gloves. And only twenty more pens of various sizes (though none larger than 15 yards across at the widest point, no matter what shape they were) to clean out.

 

And thank Arceus for student interns, volunteers looking for something interesting on their resumes, and the little kids from the town near by that liked to play with the baby Pokémon. While the ranch made enough money to be able to pay for all the people that were necessary, the volunteers made the ranch’s funds stretch a lot farther. The volunteers were fairly well compensated too, if they stuck around long enough. It was well known that having volunteer hours at certain ranches looked nice on a several types of resumes, such as Pokémon nurses, physical therapists, doctors, and veterinarians.

 

Also, if volunteers worked enough hours they might qualify for a greatly reduced price Pokémon egg or infant. The particular Pokémon they qualified for was arranged by rank. Lower ranked Pokémon were more common (thus easier to avoid inbreeding), were easier to tame, and had shorter gestations. The volunteers could pick what Pokémon they wanted from a list that was attached to each volunteer’s record. This list was updated after a certain minimum number of hours was spent with a Pokémon species, which  allowed Maria and her paid workers to better organize the volunteers. You’d never set a noob to work with dragons after all or- more along the lines of realism at Camp Hondely- send someone without experience in a poisonous species to work with them unsupervised.

 

(‘\\*/’)

 

Harris was working part time at the ranch while he decided what he wanted to do with his life. This allowed him multiple opportunities as he could work at any regular job on the ranch or he could work _special_ jobs, the details of which were known only to himself, his mother and their records keeper, who also had the task of registering Pokémon lineages. (Fortunately, Estyn, the records keeper, was both a taciturn and open-minded sort of fellow.)

 

Harris’ _special_ jobs involved breeding himself with certain Pokémon, both for his own pleasure and to meet the demands on the ranch. Estyn had been very useful making sure all of Harris’ offspring were properly registered so they could be sold. Harris himself had been registered as a mutated but healthy Ditto sired by the five-perfect-IV’s Tactic on an unregistered female. However, his records stated that all of his test broods came back clean and clear of all mutations, save unusual intelligence, and that “Strata” (Harris’ Pokémon name) could also pass on the five perfect IV’s he had inherited from his sire.

 

“Strata” was actually picking up something of a reputation as a stud or dam of intelligent offspring to the point that requests were being made for that Ditto as a breeder despite his less that glowing lineage. Harris got to pick and choose some very interesting jobs over the past three years or so.

 

And when Harris walked into the office to check on tasks for the day he was alerted that the officer from yesterday had signed off for the dog Alexandros to be bred to the Ditto Strata if possible. And Harris was curious enough to ‘interview’ this Alexandros for the sake of potentially agreeing to take him on.                                 Completed on 2/14/15.

 

_Happy Valentines or Single’s Awareness Day!_

 

 

Some information and the quote at the top of the page is taken from portions of the following book:

 Citation:

Koehler, William.  _The Koehler Method of Guard Dog Training_ . 17th ed. New York: Howell Book House, 1977. Print.


	4. Doggone It, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris has a serious talk with his new breeder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some epic illustrations of how Alexandros the Arcanine might look. The illustrations are not related to my fic.
> 
> Cute Arcanine:  
> http://southam.deviantart.com/art/Arcanine-54794037?q=favby%3AAzureGryphon%2F50257878&qo=159  
> http://fuuga2.deviantart.com/art/Arcanine-344359827?q=favby%3AAzureGryphon%2F50257878&qo=290 (young Alexandros)  
> http://arven92.deviantart.com/art/Okami-Arcanine-290293296?q=favby%3AAzureGryphon%2F50257878&qo=409  
> Cute Growlithe: http://shazy.deviantart.com/art/Derpy-Adorable-303174197?q=favby%3AAzureGryphon%2F50257878&qo=387  
> Epic Arcanine:  
> http://arvalis.deviantart.com/art/Arcanine-344281786?q=favby%3AAzureGryphon%2F50257878&qo=266
> 
> My idea of Alexandros is something between these.

Doggone It

 

The day after Officer Junsar had come to sign the contracts for this spring’s primary breeding plan and drop off the old dog Alexandros was bright and sunny.

Harris had pulled together some picnic items and took the dog’s Pokéball with him. It was time to interview the hound and see what kind of person he was. Harris was not about to have sex with anyone that didn’t care about hurting him. He’d had the misfortune to be caught unawares by a vicious wild Pokémon once. He would never put himself at risk of that again if it was in his power.

He wandered around the main grounds for a while, making sure everything was going smoothly before he began slowly making his way across the fields and into the hills that composed the largest area of the ranch. It was a good day and he didn’t feel like getting in a hurry if he had the entire day just for the interview.

He reconsidered when he reached the edge of the first trees that capped the hills. A walk was something dogs liked. This dog was very well trained and would not just take off. He ought to let the hound walk for a while with him.

Harris had worked with large animals for years now, but he was still a little intimidated when he sent out Alexandros to discover that the dog was an Arcanine, the absolute largest of the discovered dog Pokémon species. Not only was it the largest but rarest as well - rare enough that Harris could not remember ever having one even visit the ranch.

And as Alexandros’ ability was Flash Fire, it was not his fault for Harris’ brief flicker of very real fear.

 

The creature tilted its head to one side and let its tongue flop out. It knew how to be cute.

Alexandros had been a service dog for nearly twenty years now and had been an Arcanine for the last twelve. He knew full well that he was intimidating to people when first getting to know them but he also knew how to put his masses of fluff and round facial shape to good use. He sat and offered his paw to the human in front of him to shake. The young man laughed and greeted him, “Hello Alexandros, my name is Harris Hondely, of Camp Hondely.”

He woofed agreeably and looked around, taking in the sights before him. They were standing under the edge of a sparse grove of trees, dull green leaves topping darkly colored wood. A gentle slope rolled downhill to his right, yellow-green wild grasses peppered with tiny flowers grew long and untrimmed concealing whatever rocks and other bad ground might exist. Downhill he could see a collection of buildings and the gentle breeze wafted the smell of many animals to him. His ears flicked as he listened to the wind in the leaves, birds chirping as they ignored the grounded animals below them, hidden crickets and grasshoppers sawing away at their bows in the grass. He redirected his attention to the human, to Harris.

The human had an unusual smell to him, beyond the many scents of Pokémon that lingered. He smelt like he worked with a lot of different Pokémon, some more than others. Still this smell was part of the human’s own personal scent. He smelled… Not entirely human, that was it, Alexandros nodded to himself. He must be part Pokémon.

 Harris was looking out over the ranch and while the faces of humans could be very different from each other, this one was a bit off. Within human norms perhaps, but something was off about it. That part non-human was not something he recognized but he could see how it distorted the human features beyond the pale purple hair. Wing-like bits stuck up on either side of the face while the rest of his head was messily crowned with spikes like an egret of some sort.

 

<http://www.bajaphotographer.com/#/baja-birds/Baja_birds047>

<http://www.birdwatchersdigest.com/leica/2008/04/so-many-birds-so-little-time.html>

<https://www.flickr.com/photos/50631029@N00/252337417>

 

The human looked back down at him. “Were you told why you are here?”

Alexandros nodded, he was told this would be his permanent retirement and he could feel old age sapping away the last of his strength. Pokémon had the advantage of strength for most of their lives and had a very sharp decline near the end rather than a slower loss of strength like humans and other animals. He had realized that he had reached his time and his partner taking him to the vet had confirmed it. He perhaps had only three months left and the last might be painful enough for him to ask for death early.

“Were you told you would have the option to father pups before you died?”

Alexandros grinned hugely, eyes half closed. He was told and he was looking forwards to it. He had lived a great life, won professional acknowledgement, had many good friends and some great ones and now his final days would be spent in the easy life with sex whenever he wanted. He nodded, still smiling and punctuated it with a deep but quiet woof.

“There are several options available to you here at Camp Hondely. We are a large ranch and have many types of females that are compatible with your body type. There are several dogs, including a few Growlithes as well as other species if you’d like to look at them later. However, there is also a very uncommon opportunity available to you.”

Harris took a deep breath before continuing. “Are you aware that humans can produce viable hybrids with Pokémon?”

Alexandros raised his eyebrows and nodded again. He was aware, was the human hinted to the existence of one available to him on the ranch?

“Usually human hybrids will be mostly human in shape and the females will continue to produce human like offspring. However, there are occasionally some types that can give offspring unusual qualities. I am a Ditto hybrid. Externally I am entirely human male. Internally however, I possess a Ditto-natured womb and can produce offspring that of the same species as the father. If you are interested then I would like to get to know you better for the purpose of determining our compatibility. You do not need to choose one mate, as you have an excellent duty record, impeccable lineage, and judging record. However, if you choose me then I would require more time than other potential mates, limiting your time with them. I also will not be able to produce as many offspring due to my body size. However, every single one of my nearly thirty offspring have done well in judging and in intelligence tests. Now, I propose that we take a walk while you think things over. Feel free to wander some. The ranch owns the land for several miles in every direction except back towards the main complex.”

Alexandros was very intrigued. He took his time wandering around as they walked, sniffling around trees and rocks for the scents of the wildlife and small wild Pokémon that lived out here. He returned frequently to Harris though and walked with him, listening as the human talked at him and responding sometimes. He thought this over. He had intended to mate with several females in order to have many puppies; he wasn’t really interested in other animals besides dogs. But a human…

Well, humans were said to be interested in sex, even after the female was carrying. In circumstances where he encountered pregnant women (or mostly just walked nearby), they often carried the faded or partially washed away scents of sex and arousal on them, correlating the rumor. It would certainly be interesting, and as the human had said, a very rare opportunity. He took a closer look at the human, not just for identification’s sake but as a prospective mate. He wondered if the human would pass on his fur color and laughed as he imagined pale purple growlithe puppies. They would be adorable and highly sought after. And if they did have high intelligence they might go into the force as well.

It was hard for him to evaluate the human as a mate and he tilted his head to get a different perspective. In a dog scent could tell him things that he was not practiced to identify in humans. That odd scent to the human made sense now, and the memory of the only time he had run into a Ditto confirmed the human’s claims. He had not exactly doubted the human’s words; however that was because that his partner would have only given him into trustworthy hands. Were he not on a ranch he would have troubles believing this.

His thoughts were interrupted about half an hour later. Harris had laid out food for both of them and then called out to him as he stared out over the hills from the cliff that they had found. His portion consisted of a large bowl filled with better than average dog Pokémon kibble mixed with chunks of hard-boiled eggs and slivers of ham. He could smell similar items in Harris’ sandwich. He dug in with relish and was appreciative when Harris laid out a bowl of water. He lapped up the water gratefully. The day was mild but he had not received his spring trim and he still sported his lush winter coat. He stretched out on the blanket after eating and listened as Harris put the other supplies away into an item ball.

“Have you had time to consider your options fully now or would you prefer to give your answer tomorrow? Obviously, you will be given the opportunity to meet the females later today and tomorrow so you can choose among them. As before, please nod or shake your head to choose between the options.”

Alexandros could scent the nervousness in the human. What was making him nervous? There were so many options that it was better not to think on it right now. He rolled over onto his belly and faced the human. He nodded, ready to make a choice.

“The primary owner of Camp Hondely will meet with you tomorrow to discuss your potential Pokémon mates. The only questions I have for you are these. Would you be interested in having sex with me? Yes? Alright, this question is for formalities sake, would you potentially prefer myself solely or others as well. One bark for the first, two for the second option. Several mates then, we had expected as much. These were the simple things. Now, onto the things we need to agree on before you and I get to business.”

“Humans are much more delicate than Pokémon, as you are a cop you probably have seen humans using Pokémon against other humans to considerable effect.” Alexandros nodded, he had seen many types of brutality in his work and domesticated Pokémon being used against humans was part of it.

“This is very true when having sex. Humans need a great deal of care to avoid injury when attempting to mate with beings so much stronger. Humans also may need different things to be sexually satisfied than animals. While our primary goals may be satisfied simply by my becoming pregnant without injury, we could have a great deal of fun with each other if you would be willing to do things besides direct intercourse. I am not someone who can be satisfied solely by penetration, I will need attention paid to my other erogenous zones. Are you familiar with that term? No? An erogenous zone is a location on the body that allows pleasure when stimulated in a sexual manner. Some zones are only present when I am aroused. For example, my neck is sensitive at all times, but I would not normally receive sexual pleasure from it unless I was at least somewhat aroused. Typical zones are my nipples, groin, inner thighs, neck, anus and so on. We can explore these later.”

“I do not like biting. One or two very gentle nips may be allowed, but anything that draws blood will instantly bring a complete end to our interactions. And no biting anywhere near my groin or inner thighs. You may use your mouth to hold my limbs but you must not bite down. I am aware that you certainly can hold a human without injuries; it is part of the standard Pokémon cop training. Scratches will be difficult to avoid but I would appreciate you trying and there are gloves of a sort for you to wear on your feet to help prevent them if you are willing or if it becomes a problem.”

“I will allow you to behave in nonstandard ways for human-Pokémon interactions for certain amounts of time during our mating. I will start and end these times very explicitly and vocally, usually with a phrase along the lines of ‘you may begin’. These times will be monitored as is normal for breeding. During these times you may behave dominantly to me and direct me to do things. I will pay as close of attention as I can and respond. I will have some problems understanding anything complicated as we do not share a vocal language and I am not gifted with a natural understanding of Pokémon body language. I have worked with dog species before and can recognize moods to a degree. I know you, as a cop, have methods to communicate with humans and during our getting to know each other time, I will attempt to learn and understand the sort of things you will want. You will have permission after I begin these sessions to hold me down and push me around as you like so long as you do no harm.”

“Humans must be prepared before anal penetration and I will do so before I come to you to initiate sex, however, I may need to do more if I underestimate your size. You will need to restrain yourself when thrusting into my body. I cannot take as much force as a Pokémon despite my altered internals. Hopefully it will not take long before we can find a happy medium.”

   Harris looked directly into Alexandros’ eyes and asked, “Do you understand and agree to abide by these rules? We may need some more rules later, but they will be minor and only if issues arise.”

The massive orange dog nodded solemnly. He would keep these things in mind. He was getting a very good deal and it would be more than worth it to comply with these rules. He was already careful with his strength around humans so that was not a hardship.


	5. Doggone It, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not work safe!
> 
> Harris gets it on with his new client. 
> 
>  
> 
> Big dog, knotting, copious ejaculate, cum inflation, discrete voyeur, sentient animal, old dog learning new tricks, breeding, dirty talk but no slut shaming. 
> 
> Fully consensual for all parties involved, including the voyeur.

Doggone It, Part 2

 

**Not work safe, none of it!**

 

It took about five days for Harris and Alexandros’ schedules to meet up. Alexandros was being minded by different people as he bred some female hounds or simply enjoyed the area (he had free range over the entire property) and Harris was busy applying for Pokémon gym trainer positions and working around the ranch. They had spent some time together in the days before, but Harris had not felt comfortable enough just yet to have something so dangerous on top of him.

Still, it was about time to get started.

The day was clear and bright, the scent of flowers and growing grass filled the air,  freshly cut areas back at the ranch smelt strong enough even for the human noses to pick up and appreciate. 

They had gone back up to the picnic spot again and Alexandros was not entirely surprised to discover that fresh water, snacks, several blankets, pads, and a mounting bench had been placed there. The ranch was well supplied with everything that a Pokémon breeding facility would need and it made sense that their most unusual and adaptable mate would be well supplied and indulged. He could also see and smell the watcher in a nearby blind. He knew that with his strength his mate could be dead before they could get him off but he understood why they were there.

He could scent that Harris was aroused on the walk up there and noticed the human walking just a little oddly. When Harris stripped for him he could see why. The human had prepared himself with a large butt plug. He grinned. This whole situation was funny as hell and he really couldn’t explain why exactly. But that right there took the cake.

He also found it appealing in a very perverted way but it was funny too. Perhaps part of it was the inversion of the roles, in which the human had to be prepared for whatever the animal wanted rather than the other way round.

He wasn’t out here for personal introspection but to have sex with this unusual being. He paced around the clearing, inspecting the area as Harris began to lube himself and stretch out over the bench. He was more than ready for all that he had had several busy days since arriving on the ranch. He was aroused already and could feel the breeze blowing cool air across the exposed tip of his prick as he walked behind the male to inspect the goods. He was allowed a couple nips, perhaps a little bite bruise on the right ass cheek, round and smooth as a river stone? He stalked forwards and mouthed the flesh presented to him, running teeth and tongue over the perspiring skin, tasting arousal in the sweat.

Harris craned his head around to look at his current assignment. “Yes, you may bite. Gentle, though.” He reminded.

Alexandros grinned and tried a few grips before adding enough pressure to bruise. He backed up to examine the bright pink and red dents in the flushed cheek. Lovely. He snuffled at his target, letting his whickers trail over the sensitive flesh, grinning again when the human shivered. He laved his tongue over his mate’s entrance, tasting the lightly flavored lube. A little like mint, he thought as he pressed his muzzle into the man’s ass crack and pressed his tongue into the hole. More mint and now he could taste the very female liquids leaking from that loose, aroused secondary entrance just inside his anus. He tongue fucked the man for a minute or two before the human’s groans and pheromones made him too impatient to continue.

He reared up, paws on either side of the human allowed him to keep his balance as he brought his lower body forwards to contact Harris’ ass. He allowed his weight to land on the man’s back and the human shivered as the fur rubbed across his bare skin. A hand reached back to bring Alexandros’ dick to the human’s asshole and he mindlessly thrust twice into the wet heat of the loosened hole before he caught himself and waited for the human to guide him into the concealed pussy entrance. He grunted as he resisted the urge to slam himself deep and instead slowly slid into the pussy as far as he could. He panted over the human’s shoulder and gave the bared neck a wet lick, sliding his tongue sideways behind the ear, provoking another shiver and a cranky, aroused groan. The human pressed his butt back against the dog’s belly and Alexandros thrust, deliberately slow for as long as he could bear to help the human adjust then into more natural short, fast thrusts. He loved the sense of incredible perversion that this gave him.

He had his cock buried deep into one of the human masters and it felt good. So what, if this wasn’t his partner or original master? So what, if he had never imagined personally mounting a human? Now he was and thank Arceus that he had never done it before. He could go back to more dogs but the sense of power that this gave him would have ensured that he would always be looking for his next human fuck buddy rather than focusing on his job. It was only safe now because his job was over and he had a human mate that was literally willing to let Alexandros screw himself to death in his ass. He could feel the human getting tighter around him as he swelled; feel his knot starting to catch on the human’s rim. And there, it was too tight to get loose now. He continues his rutting for several more minutes before he starts coming, marking the human with his spunk, filling up Harris’ internal passages and womb with dog semen.

He pulled a paw back from where it braced him on the bench to feel along the human’s belly, to feel the warm body that would soon cradle several of _his_ puppies safe inside. His rough pad scraped a little across the vulnerable flesh and when Harris curled his upper body up he pushed his paw under an arm to rub it across his nipples. Harris rewarded his efforts with another groan. Alexandros lapped at all the skin he could reach as he tied to the fragile human. He was going to get his current mate to come while he was in him. He varied between firm tongue bath type licks to teasing little laps. Sometimes he offered little nips and nuzzles, hard teeth and soft, whiskery fur tantalizing the human. He thrust again, now and then as they stayed tied, testing the man’s anal grip on his knot which never failed to draw a groan as his sizable knot yanks hard against Harris’ sensitive asshole. And finally he drove the human over the edge and he grunted in surprise as the body clenched around his prick, drawing another spurt of cum from his nearly exhausted balls.

They rested together, a massive fluffy orange dog nearly hiding the human underneath that he was tied to. Harris started talking to him and he grunted as needed to carry on his side. Mostly he just enjoyed the afterglow, the heat of the human’s pussy on his dick, and the thought of his puppies growing in the soft, wet heat that he was still planted in.

Harris could feel the dog’s dick shrinking in his ass, he felt Alexandros test him repeatedly to see if he could pull his dick out yet. He was getting hard again from the stimulation. And finally the dog’s knot was yanked out of his hole with a wet sucking sound, a bit painful and a lot arousing. (He kept anal beads because he liked this sort of sensation after all.) The dog dismounted and he could feel the hot liquid trickle out of his gaping hole, could only imagine what the watcher could see if he was in the right place.

He knew that a good fucking left his hole puffy, red, and loose. That afterwards he would drip hot, sticky, white tracks down his ticklish inner thighs, that a dick the size of the dog’s would allow someone behind him to see the pink inner walls of his rectum through his gaping hole, twitching uselessly in attempts to close that the muscles were too weak to follow through on. He knew that Alexandros was looking at him, could feel his hot breath on his tender hole, then suddenly that cursed, blessed tongue was working him again. In and out like an eel shaped piston, slick and flowing and firm and relentless. The dog lapped up the spill rolling down his legs, tongue leaving hot wet streaks on his skin from his knees up to his balls.

“Enough,” he croaked. Alexandros pulled his tongue out with an obscene slurp and backed off. The Ditto-hybrid climbed off bench, exhausted, aroused –legs noodle limp and cock hard as a rock. He collapsed onto a cushion and called the dog over. “Sit and lay down?” He asks and Alexandros goes along with it, cuddling into his side.

He is rewarded by hands rubbing him down, stroking along and through his thick fur and digging in to massage him. He groans, stretching out so the human can reach more of him. Harris is sitting up now, starting with the head and working his way down as he ignores his cock bobbing stiff and needy up against his stomach. He strokes along the soft white belly and the coarser orange back. He licks the black stripes, breathing in the floral scent and warm dog smell of shampooed and clean dog fur. He wanders down the massive dog’s body this way, dog turning onto his back eagerly for petting. Alexandros gets his tummy rubs but also a surprising tongue licking at his sheath opening, pressing in at his cock head. One hand wanders down to play with his fuzzy ball sac, rolling his hefty balls in that curious palm.

Harris enjoys the soft fur in his hands. He is a bit of a hedonist and enjoys all the luxurious pleasures of the various beasts that he ruts with. The belly fur of an Arcanine is softer than nearly any other fur that he has ever felt and he rests his cheek on the dog’s belly as he suckles at the smooth cockhead. He smiles around his mouthful as the dog whimpers and he rubs a hand along the soft-furred sheathe back to the fuzzy balls.

Harris enjoys having cum in him more that might seem normal but for him it is part of his Ditto nature. He is a succubus and naturally derives energy from sexual emission when it enters his body though he can also actively draw energy from his sexual partners. He had actually explained as much to the dog.

Succubae were dangerous because they could draw so much energy off that they could kill an unhealthy partner. However, rather than the partner feeling the siphoning, instead they are given a false high, an intense sexual euphoria that drives them into a sexual frenzy which allows for greater energy to be siphoned. Should Alexandros desire it when he is closer to death then Harris had offered his services in order to give, not only a painless death, but also the most extreme and pleasurable sexual experience of his life. It would cause his old age aches and pains to be completely unfelt as he pounded away into Harris and he would pass on at the height of pleasure, before his afterglow would even begin to fade.

Harris can feel the cock beginning to extend into his mouth and hums around the satiny flesh. The dog grunts and thrusts into his mouth, restraint forgotten. Harris pulls back teasingly, pulls off with an obscene pop and line of sticky cum laced drool links the cock to his mouth. Harris smirks up at the astonished dog as he licks away the saliva from his swollen lips. He turns around on his hands and knees and presents himself to the hound. He looks over his shoulder, balancing on one hand so he can pull his ass cheeks apart with the other. The dog is drooling open mouthed as he stares as the line of cum Harris can feel trickling from his hole, tickling over his balls and down his legs. He goes a step farther and shoves two fingers into his cum slick hole with a wet squelch and moans dramatically.

“Oh Alexandros, I need you inside me. Aren’t you going to fill me up, you big studly thing you? Fill me up with your cock and your cum and your puppies? Get over here and use my hole, I want you to dominate me big boy, go ahead.” The dog rolls to his feet with an eager whine and snuffles as Harris’ finger filled hole, lapping at the human’s anus. Harris braces himself on his chest so he can use both hands to open up his hole and the dog’s tongue delves inside running over and sliding into his drooling boypussy. He moans eagerly and braces himself with his hands again, chest low with his ass in the air and his hole full of dog tongue. A paw fumbles around at his hip before getting a grip and pulling him back harder onto the dog’s hungry snout and searching tongue.

“Your tongue feels so good inside me, oh…” he moans in satisfaction as he pushes back into the slippery muscle and hard teeth. “But,” he pants, “I need your cock too, big boy, need your fat red cock shoving into my hole, need your cum to fill up my empty places inside. Oh, Alexandros, I want your puppies so bad, want to be stuffed full of cock and cum so I can make a belly full of puppies for you. Can you imagine me walking around with a belly bulging full of your puppies? Everyone will know that you put them there, that you got yourself a human, shoved your cock into a human pussy and filled it up. Alexandros’ tongue slips out of the hole and up farther and farther up Harris’ sweaty back as he works his way up higher.

Harris can feel the sticky hot prod of the dick on his legs as it jabs against him, searching for his hole. His hair is yanked as Alexandros tugs on it, rutting against his back as he keens desperately. Harris shoves his ass higher, against the hairy, thrusting hips of his bestial lover. The cock finds his crack and it slides in the sweat and cum there, jerking around before it finds his hole and is rammed home. A yelp of surprise is forced from him and he braces against the dog cock pounding into his asshole. He pulls away enough that the tip is almost out and thrusts up so it gets shoved into the hidden entrance of his boypussy. A growl admonishes him from directly behind his head, the dog’s teeth latched onto his hair, drool dripping messily onto his scalp. Hot pants heat him as the dog’s cock tries to utterly ruin his cunt, thrusting hard and fast into his slick hole, hips pounding hard against his butt with hefty smacks muffled by the wet fur.

Harris loves it. This is why he goes to his hands and knees for Pokémon cocks, for _this inhuman_ passion. He cries out when the dog starts shoving his knot against his rim, trying to shove it in. He loves the many different shapes of Pokémon cocks, loves the way they feel on his tongue, in his ass and cunt. He shouts when the knot is rammed through his pucker and he can feel the dog start to cum. Nerve clusters from his Ditto side lets him feel every gush of the hot dog cum as it sprays into his vagina and pressure from the sheer quantity forces it into his womb. The dog bellows and stands on his hind feet, jerking Harris into a standing position. Harris balances them the best that he can as the dog leans hard against his back- forcing him forward while yanking his hips back with rough paws. Having his feet under him forces his cheeks together around the dog’s fuzzy sheathe and his hole tighter around the fat cock. The cock swollen inside him feels that much larger as it pounds cum deeper into him. He looks down at his belly and he can see _it_ , see the massive dick shoving into him as its tip makes his belly bulge with each rapid thrust. He screams out his pleasure as he ejaculates, white fireworks going off behind his eyelids. His legs lose their strength and the dog follows him down with a yelp, cock tied to his ass. He lies awkwardly on a blanket, butt up with the dog forced to crouch over him thanks to the height difference. He pushes at the dog and it overbalances sideways onto a cushion, taking him with it. He moans as knot pulls on his bruised rim with every movement before he can convince the dog to lie still on his side with Harris as the little spoon. Harris lays there panting happily, old dog breathing like a forge’s bellow behind him, massive chest pressed hot and hairy against his back and he just doesn't care about the cum and sweat sticking them together.

He can feel his pulse throbbing in his ass and pussy, imagines he can feel the dog’s too in the swollen knot that rubs against his prostate in little shudders of over stimulation. He cups his hands over the little cum bulge in his gut, in his womb, that will in a few weeks time be real substance, be something alive and growing stronger rather than the dying sperm, his body leeching energy from the weaker ones, killing them off, leaving only the most vital ones to fight for his eggs.

He sighs happily and ignores the little sounds that their voyeur makes as they clean themselves off. He knows full well that he puts on a great show and he hopes to Arceus that none of them ever: a) get the bright idea to tape this or b) that if they have taped it they don’t try to make money by publishing the tapes to some website or selling hard copies.

He rubs his cum belly happily and relaxes into sleep with a hard knot and fat cock still spurting into his ass.

* * *

 

_Finished 2/21/15._

_I have not had any reviews on the last three chapters. While I do not want to be the sort to hold a story ransom, it is not encouraging to me as an author to get no response. I have no idea if you, my readers and especially my reviewers, like the way I am taking the story so far. Kudos are quite nice but you can only give one- once- for the entire story no matter its state of completion. Please consider leaving a comment. I have given you all  7,101 words since anyone has left a review. Thank you._


	6. Just waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris' first Pokemon.
> 
> Brief mentions of puppy like behavior and training. Mostly a look at Harris and Maria's early morning on the ranch.

**Just Waking Up**

“Muurp?” Harris drowsily opened his eyes to spy large ears wiggled from behind the edge of his bed. Another strange noise sounding a bit like a purr was followed by a small, fox-like mammal jumping onto his bed. He grunted indifferently when the Eevee’s cold nose sniffled inquisitively at his ear and flailed when its damp sandpaper tongue followed suit.

He clumsily grabbed at it and then curled around it while it wiggled in his grip. Resolution to go back to sleep inspired this move but was foiled by the tickling fluffy tail of the critter brushing over his legs. Poor Harris was remarkably ticklish. He grumbled as he rolled upright, Eevee in his arms. Vengeance inspired him to take the young animal into the bathroom with him where he dropped it into the sink and turned on the cold water.

“Shlick,” went its claws across the tile floor as it slid thanks to its impressive jump. He opened the door and let his very first Pokémon escape into the rest of the house. He cackled as he went about his morning toilette.

Cleaned and dressed, he wandered about the house following the wet trails with towels, one to clean the floor and the other around his neck that he planned to use on his new fur ball. If he found it; it looked like it had gone to ground. The trails crisscrossed many times across the tile floor and even the rugs were dampened. He felt a little bad now but the Pokémon had woken him up from a lovely dream and was much too young for him to take his lusts out on. He was sexually frustrated and he obviously had not yet started the morning’s chores, which partially consisted of hard physical labor that was frequently useful in calming him down. He usually avoided people and most of the animals before he was in a better mood in the mornings.

It was a bit bad luck that he hadn’t latched the kennel before going to be last night. He sighed. He would have to do better if he was going to become a decent trainer and it was an embarrassing thing for a ranch hand to forget.

He should find and apologize to his Pokémon and explain some things. It would probably go over her head- his new Eevee was pretty young still- but since she would probably jump on him in the future, there were many more chances for her to learn.

He saw something moving out of the corner of his eye and dropped the heavy towel on the sneaking animal.

“Vee!” It protested indignantly.

“Ha,” He returned as he scooped the little fox-like critter up. “Now let’s get you dried before you get even more water all over the place. I wouldn’t have thought you had gotten so wet, you were only under the tap for a few seconds.” He shrugged as he combined cuddling with a gentle scrubbing motion, moving the dry towel into place to dry the fluffy beast. He grinned. His Eevee might weigh ten pounds sopping wet and was hardly beast material. She’d grow a bit more to reach full size for an Eevee which was about knee height including ears (about a foot from toes to the top of the head when standing and did not include the extra inches that the rabbit-like ears gave) and probably weigh around fourteen point three pounds or about six and a half kilograms.

She relaxed and purred at the attention and he sighed. There’d be no point to scolding her now, she wouldn’t have any idea why he would go from angry to forgiving and back to angry again. She was only just old enough to leave her parents, about ten weeks old and still young enough that he was potty training her- another reason why she needed to be in the kennel at night.

He would need to go searching around the house for accidents and he couldn’t punish her for those unless she was actually going right in front of him. She was just too young to understand otherwise.

She was adorable though. Her eyes were nearly the size of golf balls and her kitten-like face gave her the natural advantage of cuteness. And she could cry like a human, tears and everything. Seeing those big mahogany colored eyes welling up with tears while she curled in on herself and wailed her tiny wails could soften even his mother’s heart and she had been in the breeding business for years. She knew how to handle baby Pokémon. Eevee was giving her troubles though.

He would have to harden his heart though. If he ever wanted to do anything as a trainer or a breeder then he had to stand up and do what he knew was right, even if it meant punishing something that looked so harmless and sympathy invoking.

Time for breakfast now though, after that he had some chores around the ranch and in the afternoon he’d work on training Eevee with some basic commands.

He stood at the stove lost in thoughts and the Eevee at his feet took fright when he suddenly struck a heroic pose with the spatula. “She shall learn to stay!” He shouted with resolution.

Maria had wandered in sleepily when he had started cooking and was at the table with a cup of tea. She looked up when her son shouted and just shook her head in amusement and returned to her newspaper with a rustle of paper.

 

* * *

 

Completed on 2/24/15.

_I have finally decided that the ranch should be located in Johto, sometime after the events of generations 3 and 4. Legendary Pokemon such from Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Unova are known about as are the gangs from those regions._


	7. Harris Hondely Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drawing of a younger Harris and an inner Ditto spirit/personified Ditto instincts.

How old does he look to you guys? I'm really bad with guessing ages. I was trying to draw him mid teens. 


	8. Everything but Popping a Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris is getting his Eevee, Zoe, used to the idea of having sex with him during her first heat.
> 
> Animals grow up a lot faster than humans. A year old for her puts her somewhere around early teens for a small, Family - Canidae, Pokemon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Blood on a little animal is mentioned. That is normal for dogs and theoretically foxes getting ready to mate. They bleed a little- not menstruation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incompatible size difference.
> 
> Vaginal fingering, oral sex, some blood, a little hurt/comfort- Zoe is scared and not feeling too great and Harris does his best to make it all better.
> 
> Not quite loss of virginity but close. Education and abuse of authority. 
> 
> Harris is certainly not treating his young Pokemon like he should be, even if his mother has given him the go-ahead.

When Zoe came to him trembling one evening when she was just a bit under a year old, Harris had been perturbed. The Eevee had curled up tightly next to him, letting off those little heart breaking wails and he had paused the movie he had been watching to try and understand the source of her unhappiness. While he could not understand Pokémon like he could understand another human (he suspected that the ability might come along once he managed a transformation), Zoe had made impressive leaps in cognition since her just-weaned days when he had received her. She now could understand most of the words in his day-to-day language and could respond with several methods of nonverbal and semi-verbal methods to make herself understood. And like a Siamese cat, she was very vocal even if he listened to most of her utterances for the emotions that she conveyed rather with any real comprehension of meaning.

 He used his shirt to wipe away her tears and just cuddled her for a while until she could calm down. Sniffling, she started to calm down as she snuggled with him. They sat quietly for nearly half an hour before he asked again what was going on. When she turned in his lap, he felt something wet trace across his bare calf following her movement.

“Zoe, are you hurt? Why are you wet? Did you slip into the toilet again you silly, clumsy fox, you?”

She shook her head from side to side in a negative, face pressed into his chest, not making eye contact.

“Did you get into water or something?”

Another negative.

“Do you know why you are wet?”

She whimpered and shook her head again.

“Well, you better let me have a look then. I can’t make things better if I don’t know what they are.”

She nodded reluctantly and uncurled. Soft white fur was presented to him as she wiggled over onto her back. Looking down her tummy he saw a wet, streaky red smear around her tiny privates.

“Is it hurting, baby girl?”

“Murrllll…” she whimpered, neither a yes nor a no noise.

“Are you scared? Is that why you are upset?”

She gave a tiny mew and a nod, looking up with sad eyes and her expressive ears pinned flat to her fuzzy head.

“Well, I think I know what it is and we will go and see mom real quick, but you are going to be just fine. You aren’t hurt, and this is just something that happens to girls when they get bigger and stop being little kids. It’s perfectly normal and you are going to be all right.”

He soothed her as he lifted her up. He walked to Maria’s office, slowly so little his little Zoe monster would stay calm. If he hurried, she would think he was worried and upset. The poor creature was already overwrought.

* * *

 

A few minutes later his mother confirmed that his Eevee was in the proestrus stage of her very first breeding cycle. What this meant, his mother clarified, was that she would have bloody discharge for a few days while her body got ready to produce eggs, that she would begin to attract males (if any had been loose), she would really start paying attention to males, and that in a few days she would be ready to mate with one. Her little vulva would be sore and swollen and she might need some help. Harris’ mother raised her eyebrows significantly. Harris got it. It was time for him to start training his little girl to be a good lover for her master. However, breeding her now would not be healthy for little Zoe. It was best not to have females bred on their first cycles because they are still physically not completely mature. It can lead to stunted growth of the mother among other things.

Zoe was much calmer now, especially when Harris said he would take good care of her. She happily allowed her master to drape her across his shoulders and she clung there as he walked out of the office.

She was a little disturbed when Harris insisted that she wear a fabric diaper though.

“Zoey girl, you are going to be dripping all over the place for the next week or two and that is too much to clean up when we don’t need to. You are going to wear the diaper so you don’t make a mess. You know you will have to help clean up if you do. And blood stains do not come out of fabric at all. We cannot have you dripping on my bed or the couch or the rugs, okay sweet heart?”

She pouted and sighed but didn’t struggle when Harris put the little floral patterned diaper on her. He snickered and said something about a polka-dotted bikini but she didn’t understand what he meant and ignored it. Her master was a chatter box sometimes and all he needed was a few good, “yeah, yeahs,” or, “did they really,” to go on and on happily. But she liked hearing him talk better than when he was moody and quiet so she played along.

Harris watched her carefully the next several days, observing the behaviors that his mother had instructed him to watch for so he would know when he ought to start getting her ready. She would roll on the floor, cuddled even more than often- she just draped herself on what ever part of him she could reach. For example, when he was at breakfast she would walk under the table and flop down on his feet. Most of the time, she would lie down on a rug that was near the table but not directly next to. It was part of the manners that Harris had been instructed to teach her. While Zoe could be excused right now, most of the time his mother did not want animals at or under the table while the humans were eating.

And the little thing was posing with her head down, her hips up and her foxy little tail in the air. He figured it must be instinctive because she didn’t seem to understand that the sight, even though she was sooo much smaller than him, was pretty much an invitation for him to go on and mount her. He expressions and vocalizations held no understanding off why she was doing this.

He had made sure that she understood that her body was getting ready to mate, but he must not have gotten across that her instincts that were telling her to act this way were telling her how to act in a way that got males excited and make them desirous.

He tried to explain this. Fail.

When his little girl entered estrus - her breeding stage - he tried again. Differently this time, with more touching and less talking.

 

 

**Not work safe past this point!**

* * *

 

He had started out the morning by giving her a bath. She liked baths most of the time. This time Harris started rubbing her little pussy.

The warm water and her master’s gentle fingers felt really good. She was sore and tired of being sore there and his gentle rubbing helped. In fact it felt really good.

Harris smiled when she yelped and jumped, sending waves around the tub. She looked up at him, very shocked. His finger was pushing inside her little vulva. She was warm with little ridges inside he realized as he rubbed her tiny vagina.

“You’re alright baby girl. I think this might help a little though. Might make you feel a little less sore or maybe it will make you feel good inside even though you are sore.”

Zoe hardly knew what to think of this really. It didn’t feel bad though and if her master wanted to do this, she didn’t feel the need to stop him. And she whimpered when he pulled his finger out. It might not have felt good when it was inside her but it felt bad now that it wasn’t.

“Hey, hey there, my little foxy girl. Just going to dry you off and then I’m going to keep on trying to make you feel good. Okay, sweetheart?” Harris let the water out of the tub, then gave her a spray down to get the last of the conditioner out of her fur. He gently squeezed along her body, legs, and tail to get as much water out of her fur as possible. The counter was cold under her bath warmed paws but her master quickly bundled her into a fresh towel and started rubbing her dry. It usually took her three towels before she would become merely damp and he brushed her luxurious fur in between each. It would tangle and mat horribly if he didn’t.

When she was drier Harris scooped her up and they went to his bedroom. Harris had the next few days mostly off to introduce his first Pokémon to sex.

He had changed his bed sheets several days again, back when this had first started. Rather than his favorite green ones, he had a much older grey-blue set and underneath that was a waterproof mattress cover. There was no point to getting stains on his good sheets. He pulled the blankets off and tossed them over his desk chair one handed and laid out a few large towels over his twin sized bed. Then he sat on the bed and rubbed his little Eevee with the towel some more.

She got impatient though, wasn’t he going to make her feel better? She yowled up at him imperiously and blinked when he bopped her on the nose.

“None of that now, you silly thing. Now I need to explain some more things to you while we get started.” He started stripping while she watched in fascination. She didn’t usually see him naked. Pokémon might be animals, but they were smarter than most non-Pokémon and they could talk to each other.

“Now, I don’t really know how much you know about sex and breeding or where babies come from. You might have heard a lot from other Pokémon here on the ranch or maybe not so I will start at the beginning.” He stood in front of her, completely naked and took his penis in hand. When female Pokémon start acting like you have the last few days, male Pokémon want to breed with them. For Pokémon of your species, the males put their penis, which is not very different from mine, although smaller, into your little pussy here.” He gently rolled her over onto her back with both hands and gently held her little triangular vulva in his fingers. He touched his penis then brought the hand back and pressed a finger into her again.

“See, if I had a smaller penis, I could put it right in here and we’d be part way to mating you. Then I could push and thrust my penis inside you like I’m doing with my finger. How does that feel baby girl? Can you imagine having my penis inside you, just like I have my finger in you? Pushing it in and pulling it out just like this, over and over again. It would feel really good for me. How does it feel to you, baby?”

She purred helplessly. It felt pretty good, better than she had been feeling all week really, but she was having a hard time imagining her master putting that in her. Golly, it was bigger around than her legs! She could feel a tension of some sort in her tummy, really low. She couldn’t really locate it but it got tenser and tenser as her master made her feel good. Her master gently lifted her back farther onto the bed and climbed up himself. He pointed her body crosswise to his and she lay boneless as a fluffy puddle as he stuck his finger back in. He was kneeling on the bed beside her with his penis pointing straight at her. She wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t going to try and do anything to hurt her like something that big going inside her would. And looking at his penis made the tense thing get even tighter and she liked it.

“Do you want to make me feel good, baby girl? Would Zoey-girl like to help me feel good like I am making her feel good? I can’t put my penis inside your pussy but if you want to lick it, baby girl, touch it, it would feel really good for your master. Do you want to do that?” She cocked her ears. That sounded interesting. She nodded and he turned her again and got to all fours above her. His penis hung thick and heavy above her head while he was looking down at her little privates.

“Now, I’m going to lower my body down a little, so I want you to put your feet up so I can feel when to stop. Then I want you to try licking me. Pay attention to how I react and be careful with your teeth okay? That will not make me feel good.”

She murrped in acknowledgement and waved her tail in his face. He snorted and started spreading his knees inch by inch, causing the bed to shift underneath her, back and forth. His groin and his big dick got closer and closer and she put up her paws to his inner thighs, right on the crease of the joint with his pelvis. Then he bent his head and gently licked her little vulva. She gasped and wiggled. That had felt the best yet out of everything!

Harris smiled and took the little triangular shaped protrusion into his mouth. It was strongly flavored - a bit like salt and blood. He couldn’t describe it better. It wasn’t pleasant but he knew it wouldn’t do him any harm and the little squeaks and mewls that Zoe was making was worth the flavor. He wiggled his hips pointedly and Zoe finally got with the program, laying little kitten licks all over the head of his cock. He pressed his tongue inside her in response, pushing open the little T-shaped slit that was the opening of his little girl’s vagina. It was interesting touching the little ridges of her insides with his tongue. It was even more sensitive than his fingers (because he had calluses) even if the information about the shape of things was a little confusing. He paused as his penis was neglected and wiggled again. She patted his balls with her soft paw pads and he moaned happily and resumed thrusting his tongue in and out of her tiny pussy.

She whimpered and gasped in between licks to his penis and she got the idea to start sucking on his cock head. Her mouth was more than big enough for her to get it in. Not too deep mind you, and he was very careful not to thrust, but deep enough for her to suckle like the baby he called her on his penis.

She wailed as the tension in her tummy popped; it felt really, really good. Harris got a mouthful of something wet and spat it out on the towel-covered sheets. He might be swallowing some just by having his mouth on her but he wasn’t going to drink vaginal fluids on purpose. His little foxy girl had just had her first orgasm and now was limp and boneless under him. He rolled over onto his back, pulled the little brown furred critter between his spread legs and settled her next to his hard-on. He pressed his cock against her soft, fuzzy side and then wrapped his hand around his prick. He started jerking off. Every time that his hand rose up on his dick, he could feel the soft fur on his skin again. He took a break from this, got both hands on the fox and started pulling her long body up and down between his legs. (She didn’t care. It wasn’t hurting her any so why not go along with it. And besides, it would take too much effort to bother with struggling.) Then he started gently humping against her back.

It wasn’t spectacular but this was about his little Eevee getting used to his dick and her pussy being used in sex. It wasn’t really about _him_ getting sex just yet. But he would definitely be doing this again. Her soft warm body felt really good against his prick and his belly. He pulled her up onto his belly, with just her fluffy tail between his legs and started jerking off again. He moaned as her tail flicked against his balls and finally came.

Yep, he would certainly be doing this again.

* * *

 

 

_Written 3/12/15. Not yet edited. Reviews would be lovely._


	9. Of Binders and Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris has a binder.
> 
> This binder has all the info he has about his babies. Because he is human and cares about them even if he can't afford to keep them.

Harris flipped through the pages of his personal breeding binder.

This binder was never looked at by anyone at the ranch but him and he had a sturdy locked briefcase that it was kept in to make sure that no one else would. Inside was information on each of his offspring. There was a section for each he had either carried or sired in chronological order.

The first page, in front of all other sections, carried his own information or at least the falsified profile of Strata. This carried the dates of his sexual encounters, the number of encounters, whether the encounters were intended to procreate, if they did, the number and species of his offspring, marked with the dates of their birth and the relevant page numbers.

It served as a somewhat complicated table of contents and was separated with the procreative events on the first pages and non-creative encounters on other pages. He counted encounters by the days, rather than individual mountings to limit the amount that he felt like he should relate to what amounted for his diary.

It was used in that respect honestly, because his Pokémon side and his human side (or his upbringing and social mores) conflicted. While it was true that his human side was driven like his Pokémon side to reproduce, his human side cared about his offspring. The Pokémon in him could care less. All it felt was necessary was to reproduce more to replace any potential losses. As a Ditto-hybrid he had no parental instinct that could be seen in other species.

He wrote this out years ago to try and understand why he felt so conflicted on this. It was not like there was a database that he could go to for information on this. Virile Ditto-hybrids were even less common than Ditto-hybrids which were statistically the smallest portion of Human-Pokémon hybrids. There was almost no research done on them. In fact his own information and edited versions of his diary entries would be added to the current body of information either on his death or by his 50th birthday (with his continued consent) whichever came first.

He was not the only Hybrid that the Pokémon Professors were working with on this project and not even the only one producing Pokémon offspring. There was an annual retreat that worked to network the Hybrids contributing to the project. Every one of them had signed contracts to keep their silence on who their fellow hybrids were as well as any other information that a hybrid might volunteer to their fellows while on the retreat.

The Professors that organized the event (headed primarily by Professor Hazelnut, who studied hybrids) were very careful to watch the hybrids that were registered to them. (Hybrids were not reported to local governments but to the Pokémon Professors, who guided the league which was a form of government and military that oversaw local governments. The professors were not government officials themselves but were advisors and selectors of the officials of the leagues that were put up for selection by the populace.) The professors offered placement in the study group and invitations to the retreat to the sufficiently discrete and decent natured individuals at the minimum age of sixteen. Harris had been an individual of interest because he had registered with his intent to be a Pokémon breeder, both as a job and in the sense of procreating with Pokémon.

The Professors had been a part of making sure that the Ditto called Strata was legally registered as a judged breeder, owned by Harris Hondeley.    

The introduction at each year’s retreat, mandatory for the newest inductees, discussed percentages of which Pokémon hybrids existed, the fact that many would be sterile and offered testing as well as other options available to hybrids through the Professors’ networks. Discrete doctors and counselors were part of these options, with voluntary sharing of information for the general betterment of their fellows and themselves.

The Hybrids were then directed to mingle and continued to do so during the organized events and recreation activates. Many offered information on their Pokémon parents during these times, but Harris never had and it was rude to ask if not volunteered. Many people there speculated that his parent must be a bird because of his hair. He was grateful for this misconception. He didn’t want anyone but those who had to know that he was a Ditto Hybrid. The hybrids present were rather better educated on Pokémon and people’s Pokémon fetishes than most and Harris didn’t want it getting out that because of his Pokémon heritage that he was a succubus.

Harris attended regularly. Among these people might be his best hope for a husband or wife to settle down with- someone that could accept the biological need for sex and breeding that his Pokémon nature forced on him- someone that could tolerate a semi-open relationship.

He fingered the little ribbon and pin that hung from the top ring in his binder. The pin was the logo associated with the hybrids- a silver circle with an image stamped into it. A handprint (right hand) was centered on it with two olive branches curling around it. The olive branches were off-centered. The leaf tips began at the index and pinkie fingers and ended in the lower left section. The space between the ends was occupied with a Luxury Ball icon. The ribbon represented different things depending on colors and patterns in the ribbon. The colors are listed below with the color name associated with the particular shade or tint.

  * Anti-flash white ribbons were for those not associated with the Pokémon League. They might have a Pokémon as a pet but did not compete or train them. 
  * Onyx black ribbons were for gym leaders and Davy’s grey for gym trainers.
  * Amethyst purple ribbons were for recognized Pokémon contest participants or organizers, workers and so on.
  * Cerulean blue was for police and other servicemen and women.
  * Dartmouth green was for Pokémon breeders.
  * Maize yellow was for doctors and nurses in Pokémon related fields. (Gold was for Pokémon Professors and their students.)
  * Amber orange was for educators.
  * Cardinal red was for trainers. (Scarlet represented league champions.)



 

His personal ribbon was primarily green with a narrow red chevron. This represented that he regarded himself as a breeder primarily and a trainer secondarily.

A veteran’s ribbon would have either a blue majority with a red chevron if active or a ribbon with blue ends if they have retired and sought a new career.

During his time as a traveler someone like the renowned Gym Leader Brock would (if he had been a hybrid) possess a red ribbon with a black chevron as well as a green one under the black one. This would represent his current career- traveling trainer; actual job- gym leader, absent/on hiatus; and field that he is entering- Pokémon breeder. If Brock were to retire from gym leading his ribbon would have black ends, a red field, and a green chevron. 

The pins were only mandatory during the first day of the retreat though most wore it the entire week. Some individuals even wore theirs in their day to day lives. It could pass as a fashion accessory and could be useful for recognizing mentoring hybrids when they returned to the real world.

Of the many interesting things he learned at his first retreat the most fascinating was both the variety of features actually present in living hybrids and the limiting factors. There were many more hybrids conceived than hybrids that survived to birth or puberty. Genetically a hybrid could be viable enough to grow into a fetus without actually being something that could survive in the real world.

Amphibious hybrids for example often died before birth as amphibians had three-chambered hearts and humans had four-chambered hearts. Pokémon got around this by (somehow) having the offspring be entirely the mother’s species. 

Bird hybrids might struggle with beaks, claws, legs that bent the wrong way for humans, feathers, wings, wings instead of arms, strange body shapes meant to support wings and so on and so forth.

Typically hybrids that survived to puberty were mostly humanoid with only superficial differences. Feathers, scales, fins, claws, fangs, odd hair, unusual eyes, or inhuman genitals were among the most common survivable differences. A couple of the hybrids present had wings though they could not be used for powered flight. Humanoid body structures did not allow for the organs, bones, and muscle groups needed for actual flight.

Many hybrids could not hide what they were. There were laws to protect the hybrid minority and the TV shows that Harris had watched as a child had been created to combat bigotry but society was still composed of people. Harris was very lucky that he did not have the traits he had once been so jealous of. The rest of the world had no way of knowing his ancestry.

He had listened to heartbreaking stories of cruelty and bigotry towards his less lucky fellows. He had also learned that there were job opportunities that could be aided by skills that some hybrids possessed. A woman with fish scales and whiskers was sensitive to earthquakes in the near future and worked as a seismologist. A man with dark skin and pale hair worked as a disaster forecaster and first response/relief worker.

For some of his fellows these few jobs might be their only hope of respect and workplace companionship. Harris, who looked entirely human, was not so limited.

Harris blinked, returning from his mental tangent and looked back down at the open binder.

In his binder he collected information on his offspring and their health and records. He used several excuses to maintain contact with the buyers of his offspring. He was a new seller and breeder working with his mother but had the misfortune to care a bit too much for his product, that since Strata’s dam was an unknown they needed to monitor its offspring for abnormalities all their lives (and any offspring they produced must be registered at the very first opportunity for his records!), that since Strata was one of the only known sexually reproduced Ditto its offspring must be monitored all of their lives, and so on.

Each of his offspring’s pages started out with basic information similar to what would be listed when a trainer pulled up his Pokémon’s information. Name, species and dex number, hatch date, nature, IV’s (if they had been properly judged by their owners after hatching), intellect ratings as judged by the standard tests. There were some major differences too. Rather than having the breeder’s ID, his information kept lists of who owned the Pokémon (he made sure that any buyers would be sure to report back to him if they sold, why and put him in contact with the new buyer to make a contract with them before the selling).

So what if his Pokémon side didn’t care? He was a human too! He was _better_ than his instincts. He did care. He was also rational and well aware of the fact that if he wanted to procreate like he was doing, that he could not keep his offspring. He could not pay for their upkeep. They had to be sold. He could keep one or two every few years but no more than that.

And if he kept them, his mother made it clear that he would need to train them to battle. Pokémon breeders were occasionally targets of groups like Team Rocket. If they were fighting capable they could possibly prevent their capture or if not, then they would be kept alive to fight and could potentially escape if they wanted.

One of his offspring had been reported captured by Team Rocket. Some trainer (his records did have the information but he didn’t like to think of them as worth a name) had lost his Pokémon to the group. It took years to find out what happened to it. It took a private detective with psychic Pokémon and a large percentage of his personal funds at the time to discover that one of the Meowths that Harris had sired had been deliberately captured to replace Giovanni’s pet Persian when it had died of old age. It had made it clear to the psychic Pokémon that it was content in its new life style as pet and bodyguard to the crime boss.

Harris could respect that. For all that his offspring were all unusually intelligent it did not mean that they had human morals. (Pokémon had to be very carefully raised to develop those and most trainers were pleased without them. Such morals could make it difficult for active battlers. Not all, of course, consider the many competitive and combative sports available to full humans.) In the Pokémon world it was very much a cat-eat-cat world out there and that was a respectable (and strong) position. Harris expected that his Meowth offspring might outlive its full blooded siblings that were still in the hands of less talented trainers.

He flipped back to the front. At the very last page of his personal section was a typed of list of his birth control medicines, scent reducers, dates taken and his yearly fertility test results. He was tested each six months as his birth control medicine was experimental. A specialty formula had been developed for him that would prevent his becoming pregnant without, hopefully, destroying his ability to sire offspring. It had taken several years to develop and test (on low quality dittos) and he only received it nearly three years into his Pokémon journey.

He had not been aware that he produced a fertile scent during that time and the Pokémon Professor - Professor Elm - that he worked with starting out as a trainer did not anticipate it. Dittos did not have much of a scent; it was why they mastered a complete transformation, so that the visual might be sufficient enticement. 

He had no real difficulties until he was nearly two years into his journey- at eighteen he was brutally assaulted by a wild Pokémon. He had not been under any form of birth control at the time and it was only luck that the wild Pokémon had not found his vaginal entrance and impregnated him when it raped him. 

He never dared spend the night with all of his Pokémon in their Pokéballs after that. He made sure that he had a small Pokémon in his party for cuddling with at night and for protection. It was the deciding factor that made him finally shell out the money for the Togepi that he had once planned on getting.

Not only were all of its forms small enough to keep indoors or in a tent but it also produced a slight psychic field that reduced nightmares and encouraged happiness.

And he had nightmares.

* * *

 

_Written on 3/22/15 in response to a comment on the lack of information about what happens to his offspring. I will probably include a little more about it in the future as well._

_Word count 2,485._


	10. Attack in the Night, Harris's Nightmare Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris was attacked when he was eighteen by a wild Pokemon. It had scented a fertile female and didn't care that its new mate was oddly shaped. It took what it wanted.

_ Before you lies Harris’s nightmare material. _

This is a **rape scene** and is graphic. Not work safe.

_ You are warned. _

 

 

He never got much of a look at his rapist, he hadn’t been able to reach a flashlight and it had been a night without much moonlight. It had collapsed his one-person tent as it attempted to get at him and then had torn through his night clothes with long claws and massive jaws. A black silhouette against the blue-black night sky was all he could see of it. But he could feel the breeze generated by leathery sounding wings on his naked body as it manipulated him with long-fingered hands, could see its horned head moments before it pinned him face down in the fabric mess of his tent and supplies. Its wings came down on either side of the tent and it pressed close against his back. A tail curled around to keep his head down while it spread his legs with its feet and probed against his ass with its thorny erection. It snarled overhead as it searched, impatient and hurried.

He had been absolutely terrified. His clothes, what was left of them, hobbled his legs and bound his arms. The heavy breaths of the monster attacking him gave him a clue to its absolutely massive size. He was too scared to even scream and struggled mutely in horror.

Frustrated the monster pulled away from him, tail still curled heavily over his neck as it snuffled at his ass, hot breaths puffing over his exposed privates made his skin crawl and his dick try to retract into his body. A sloppy tongue rasped over his right cheek and into his crack, trailing the hot, stinking saliva of a meat eater behind it. It found the tight furl of his sphincter and probed at it roughly, forcing the virgin hole open. The tongue was nearly the thickness of his wrist and its slick, tapered muscle entered him swiftly.

It felt like it was splitting him in half down there and he screamed, able to voice his fear and pain at last. It grunted and pulled out with a sloppy noise. Its mouth came back down on his nape, large teeth digging into his fragile skin, drawing blood. When he drew breath it let up a little but when he sounded out again, it bit down. He wailed as teeth sank effortlessly into his neck. It shoved its tail-tip into his mouth and he gagged around it. He vomited in terror around the tail and it snorted as bile spilled out of the corners of his mouth and he choked. It shuffled back between his legs, pressing against his body again, ignoring his gagging and choking as he began to suffocate on his vomit. He swallowed hard around the tail to clear his throat and gasped in anguish as its cock pressed against his ripped hole. The tip was tapered and it slid back and forth along his drool slick crack until it found its way in. For a moment it slid in easily then it stopped. The beast grunted, drool splattering down his neck and it pushed again, forcing the first and smallest of its penile tines into his quivering channel. The next tine caught and it gave an impatient thrust, forcing the rest into his body, one after the next without any more pauses. He sobbed around its rough-scaled tail-tip, vomiting in pain and choking again.

The tines, he discovered, were angled to help the penis stay in its chosen sheathe and he gargled out a scream as they tugged on his bleeding rim as it started pulling back out. The tines bent and moved around but prevented the creature from removing its cock enough to thrust. It let out a groan of satisfaction and released his neck at last. It settled more heavily over his body, pulling in its wings to cocoon his sides, surrounding him completely. It began to wiggle its hips against his butt, making the cock shift in and out and from side to side inside his damaged channel. The tines rubbed him uncomfortably but he remembered how much worse it would be if it wanted to thrust in and out of his asshole. It grunted and moaned quietly as it pursued its wiggly pleasure in his rectum.

He managed to catch his breath again and cried as he was used. He was completely ignored by his rapist. It had no understanding of rape, of tears, of mercy, or kindness. All it understood was that it wanted the female it could smell, no mater how strangely shaped she was. It bellowed as its foul cum splattered hot and thick into his gut. He whimpered, sound drowned out as the beast announced its claim to the night.

The tines softened quickly and the creature pulled out absently as it started snuffling at him again. The sticky tongue lapped at his bleeding rim eagerly, flickering hot and rough as it lapped up the blood and cum from his thighs. It settled back over him, and he managed to pull his mouth off its tail. It huffed but did not try to gag him again. He could feel its sternum press against his spine as it shifted from side to side, drawing into a crouch on its hind feet, wings no longer taking any weight but still dragging on the ground. Still concealing him.

He dared to shift and curled up when it allowed him.  He managed to sleep under the hot scales of his assailant, tears drying on his face and blood, cum, and sweat all over his body.

He found himself alone when he woke to broad day light, wreaked tent around him. He sat up stiffly. Lacerations ached all over his body, some bleeding sluggishly as they split, blood trailing hot across his night-chilled body. Dried white crusts decorated with red and brown smears clung to his inner thighs and belly and he scratched at them in hatred. They peeled away under his nails.

He got to his feet, hurting horribly inside. But he had to get up to get to a Pokemon center who would contact a hospital if needed. He dressed slowly and called out a Pokémon to guard him as he finished packing up what he could.

The tent struts were broken and he collapsed again, sobbing in frustration. The Ponyta whickered and danced in confusion. She paced around him, darting in to press a whiskery muzzle to his shoulder. Her ears went flat from the smell of blood and predator that clung to him. She huffed and smelled again, picking up pain and fear from her master. She stood close, offering what help she could.

He leaned against her, turning to cry against her soft white shoulder.

It had taken hours to get to town. His flying Pokémon had been too injured in a battle to fly him there and his Ponyta had to walk slowly to avoid aggravating his injuries.

The news of his attack was quickly relayed around the region, although they avoided publishing his name, face, and the precise nature of the attacks. A section of the local league questioned him that afternoon and began hunting for the creature. Perhaps they would not find it, but if it attacked a human once, it would likely do it again and better to hunt and find nothing than to do nothing to prevent its next attack. His mother was contacted and his Professor too. They showed up before evening. His mother was in tears and the Professor, usually cheerful and laid back, looked extraordinarily grim.

He stayed home for weeks as he healed, physically and mentally. He was grateful that they didn’t have any dragon types. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to handle them at all. As it was he had to force himself to get used to the bigger ones again.

When he finally resolved to set out again, the professor had asked him to wait a little longer. He did and was presented with scent suppressants meant for female Pokémon that had been altered for him. He was also told they would have a safe birth control pill for him within the next few months.

* * *

 

_Written on 3/22/15._

 

_A hello to my readers,_

_I am currently in the midst of graduation stuff and trying to find scholarships to grad school (or work for editing that I can get paid for and finding places to sell my art) for Literary Studies and Fine Arts so I may not be able to update for a while. Really stressed out because finding these sorts of things online is not something I am very good at and my advisers are sort of not on the job._

_Anyhow, I wanted to say that you guys are very cool. I love getting comments and the amount of kudos I have gotten on this particular story have boosted it to the very first page out of one hundred and seventy-eight pages that come up when searching under the Pokemon category when one sorts through fan fictions by amount of Kudos._

_It was amazing. I laughed out loud in happiness over it when I realized this._

_And then I was embarrassed because out of all my stories the one with the most porn and stuff is the one with the most kudos._

_But it is still amazing that I have gotten enough kudos to put my work on the very first page in its category!_

_So I give my readers a very big thank you and will get an update up as soon as I reasonably can._

_-A. Gryphon, 5/3/15_


	11. Spore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation of an animal to perform sexually stimulating acts in order to receive a food reward.

**_5/12/15_ **

_The Shuckle is a mold and while very smart for a fungus it is not high on any animal intelligence scale. Warnings for dubious consent because Harris cannot communicate with the Shuckle to let it know what is about to go down. Manipulation of an animal to perform sexually stimulating acts in order to receive a food reward._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Spore**

 

 

Harris chewed on his lower lip as he considered the information on his computer screen. A movie clip of white particles backlit as they wafted in a night breeze sat frozen as he continued down the page. Another movie clip showed puffs of the particles shoot into the air when a raindrop plopped down on the source making it tremble like a bag of jelly. Another drop triggered another puff of material.

He clicked back to the other page, staring at the reproductive system of his newest client’s Pokémon and wondering how his body was implementing the information that he had been researching. Being a ditto hybrid was not fully instinctive. Things with a similar enough reproductive system to a human he could mimic with speed and ease. Things like fish and amphibians were tricky and he needed to learn more about them so his subconscious mind (which controlled the process of his transformations, although usually did not control the trigger) could make the transformation. Plants were even trickier and most of the time he wouldn’t even consider the things beyond that. But he made good money from his breeding and a real Ditto would not have had troubles fully mimicking any Pokémon except legendaries. So he could not come up with a good reason to refuse (Shuckle were not known for any type of temper or aggression problems) and really, it would be an interesting challenge.

This particular Pokémon species was not even a proper animal though and he had needed to take several steps in order to make the necessary genetic carrying cells.

He scrolled up to the top and looked at the pictures of the Mold Pokémon Shuckle.  Evidentially the species, which he had only seen a single member to date, had four yellowish-white tentacles or tendrils or something similar and a head on a nearly identical fifth stalk. The join or body of these tentacles was hidden inside a round, hollow white shell that was usually pigmented bright red or occasionally a bold blue. The shell was porous and inside it had several hollow chambers dedicated to the fermentation of berries.

It was not uncommon for the fermentation process to actually lead the digesting berry juice to become a sweet and mild alcohol which was safe for both human and Pokémon consumption. However, this alcohol would render the Shuckle temporarily infertile as their reproductive spore was frequently drenched before they had opportunity to release it. They generated spores only twice a year and when meeting other Shuckles would congregate and sun themselves to dry the spore. They would then find a breezy location and allow the mild wind to blow through their shells. This breeze would carry the spore in a powder form to the other nearby Shuckles. They would take turns moving up and down wind to spread the spores.

Female Shuckles in the crowd would moisten their limbs and the lips of their shell pores with their sticky berry juice to catch the wind-blown spore. They would then retract the spore covered limbs and wipe down their shells. It would be luck from that point as to which male Shuckle’s spore would find the female’s within her shell and start the process to become more Shuckles.

Harris shifted in his chair as his nipples tingled. He brushed a hand lightly over his stomach and up to his swollen chest. The cold white light from the computer screen washed out his skin tone, bleaching him in the dimness of the room. His dark nipples’ recently distorted tips were obscured by the stark lighting but the swell of each breast was distinct. He shuddered under his own finger tips, biting down on his lip and flicked his left breast just to the side of the nipple. He whimpered as the sensation and sneezed. The impact had caused a little puff of particles to erupt from his nipple, just like the earth star fungus from the clip had under bombardment of raindrops.

He cupped the abused flesh in his hand, gently massaging it. He leaned back and stretched, chair rocking back with a creak. Hands came back down and he ran them down his body. The left hand ran down his neck back to his breasts and the right eagerly trailed down to his groin. He gave it a few pumps and it plumped up but he abandoned it before he became more than half erect.

He wondered if the Shuckle would be interested in his body outside the spore he had spent the last week and a half learning to produce. It probably would have been easier if Shuckles were not so rare and he had been able to get a sample of male Shuckle spore. As it was though, he couldn’t get a hold of any and after more researching realized that the spore was fine enough to be very difficult to clean up and he might exposed the female to the wrong spore had he been able to get his hands on some.

Instead he had been learning about different kinds of molds, about their structures, growth and reproductive methods. He had also purchased several types of edible mushrooms at various stages of growth. He ate some and rubbed others over his skin, the better to encourage his Ditto side to learn about to mold methods of reproduction. He had also purchased several strained and purified bottles of juice. The male spore was larger than the female spore since it needed enough surface area to catch the wind and could be more readily filtered out. He drank that and also rubbed some of on his skin while thinking about how it was female and unfertilized.

He really had no idea what had caused his inner Ditto to finally catch on or why it chose to use his breasts as the best location to make and expel spores from but he was finally ready. He pulled up his shorts and walked out of the house into the rain damp night. As he was currently part mold he found this weather very pleasant and had no desire for his raincoat. Boots, yes, because he didn’t want to clean up mud later but he let the rain fall where it would, trailing down his skin in clammy trails. As he walked to the room set aside and cleaned for the Shuckle breeding he relished the rain sticking his hair down, trickling behind his ears and down his arms and torso. His pants were dark and dripping by the time he had arrived at the little building. He unlocked the door with a key and a code and let himself in. The code was known by all the workers at the ranch but he and his mother were the only ones in procession of the key right now and it would remain so until he was finished with his current job.

Normally this building was used as a break room with its little lounge, a full bathroom with a strong shower, and a sealed off kitchenette. Right now though the kitchenette had been sanitized and some plastic wrapped cushions and a little fan on a stand made it an acceptable breeding room for a tiny Pokémon that used dust to reproduce. The Pokéball was sitting in one of the rentable lockers inside and he unlocked that and pulled it out.

He prepared a dish of water and chopped a couple of berries from the fridge then released the Pokémon. The little creature, hardly bigger than a cantaloupe, set upon the berry mush with a happy cry of, “Shuckle, shu-shuck, uckle-uckle!”

He opened the fridge again and pulled out a wide-mouthed bottle of mixed fruit juice with ‘Harris’ written on the cap. He had decided against trying to get the odd critter sexually stimulate him directly and would be using the juice to lure it to his nipples. He would then flick the spores over it as it licked up the juice.

He reclined on a couple of cushions between the Pokémon and the fan and drank some of his strongly scented fruit juice. The berries in its food bowl had been selected for their theoretical blandness and he didn’t have long to wait for the Shuckle to abandon its own food in favor of curiosity over his.

He offered it his fingers after dipping them in the drink and it eagerly lapped up the drops. It begged for more with little, “Ug-Ug. Shu-shu-cles.” He poured a little onto his fingers this time and it splashed on to his chest.

“Ops! Looks like I spilled some, little red. Looks like you don’t mind at all though, do you?” The Shuckle didn’t appear to understand him and was happily slurping up the juice on his chest and running its tentacles through the liquid. Some of its licks and some swipes of the tentacles went right over his tender nipples and his cock started perking up. He spilled some more on his chest then set the bottle down. He flicked his right breast, sending a puff of spores all over the startled Pokémon. She brushed a tentacle over her sticky shell and lapped at the white powder. She blinked and he flicked again. Another puff settled on her and she blinked and stared down at his breasts and hands.

A third flick and she decided to try it herself. She tapped at his breasts with her tentacles and was rewarded by smaller puffs. She waved her sticky limbs in the dusty air, catching spores on her flesh. She pulled them in and then pushed them back out, scraping off the sides on the inside of her shell to gather the spores.

He offered her more juice and she seemed rather happy to gently whip his nipples and slurp up juice from his fingers at the same time. He pulled over the dish and poured some out into it. He hand fed the juice to her with one hand and jerked himself off with the other.

It was pretty weird, getting off from the shelled Pokémon whipping his breasts and licking its ticklish tongue over his sticky fingers, but whatever worked he figured as he pumped his cock. He ran out of spores before he had come though and the curious Pokémon found his hand in his pants more interesting than the hand offering her juice. She investigated while he had his eyes closed and he was startled when her tentacles went south.

She quickly had her head and fore-tentacles stuffed down his pants and was lapping at his cockhead before he had time to decide whether he actually wanted to see what she would do. His thoughts were a lot slower when he was jerking off, he would admit. And she was there and seemed to like the kinda bitter, kinda salty flavor of his pre-come.

He responded by running gentle fingers over her tender flesh and making encouraging noises as she did her very best to suck the stuffing out of him.

After a few minutes she managed to suck something out of him and he shot his human spunk faster than she could swallow with her little mouth. White semen splattered them both and she happily cleaned it up, chasing the unusual flavor.

Once he had recovered from his orgasm, he stood on weakened legs and crossed to the sink for wet paper towels. He cleaned them both up while the Pokémon uttered pleased variations of its name. He cut her off mid phrase by returning her to her Pokéball. There would be time enough for that in the morning when he came back to exercise her.

 

And there would be time for more midnight visits too.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 ~~Shuckle episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pBXKxfcS2o **Check out 15:30 to 17ish and 18:30.  
**~~ Sorry, the video link no longer works. What a drag. 4/29/16

 

* * *

 

_Word count: 1,957_

_Let me know what you think of the chapter!_


	12. Absol on Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A digitally colored sketch of Harris' next conquest.

As always, I'd love to hear what people think of my art. The original posting of the image is here: http://azuregryphon.deviantart.com/art/Absol-on-Display-Colored-541765047


	13. Hoenn's Most Elusive Lesser Cat Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absol.  
> Is it a black cat with colorless fur like the polar bear? Or a white cat with black patterns and black keratin?   
> Whichever, it is one of Hoenn's most elusive species, second only to the Legendaries.  
> The only exception to its species-wide solitude is when, without fail, a representative Absol will appear before a group of humans in an attempt to warn them of impending disaster.  
> But is disaster at hand for the Absol population? The experts say that sightings of Absol is trending ever lower. Is Hoenn's fabulous Lesser Cat on the brink of extinction? The Hoenn government is calling for all trainers with Absol to register them with the government so that they may take place in an extensive and carefully planned breeding and restoration project.   
> Save Hoenn's Lesser Cat! Register yours today!
> 
>  
> 
> Alright! More theory for my story, much like Doggone It Part 1. No porn in this chapter but should have some for you next chapter as I continue the Lesser Cat in Part II. Also, some cool pics I found - not created this time.  
> 

_Here's a really cool Hoenn picture I found and wanted to share._

 

**Hoenn’s Most Elusive Lesser Cat**

Hoenn was a quite isolated from other landmasses and Harris had traveled a long way the last few days, just to get to the edge of the continent.

A big cat sanctuary in Hoenn that had called for the services of Strata so 'Strata' was being flown in. Of course, with a couple of flying Pokémon the cost was minimal and the Pokémon he was coming to see was rare enough to be worth it.

An Absol.

Without a doubt an Absol was one of the most reclusive of all of Hoenn’s wild Pokemon. They lurked deep in the grassy wetlands of Hoenn’s Route 120 and actively avoided humans with one exception. Without fail, a representative Absol would appear before a group of humans shortly before disaster would strike. When you saw an Absol, you had better warn your neighbors, check your non-perishable food and bottled water supplies, and prepare for something catastrophic.

Ordinarily the cat sanctuary would not be breeding one of the animals they had rescued. However, aside from being completely domesticated, this was a very healthy specimen of Absol and given that the Hoenn authorities were concerned about the numbers of Absol they believed existed, the sanctuary had elected to call in a breeder and his Pokémon.

He shifted slightly, careful not to upset Pandileon’s flight. The bird uttered a questioning note and he could feel the quivering hum in the feathered body under him. He raised a hand to his helmet to press the speak button. “I’m fine, Pandi.”

6/4/15

The helmet transmitted the words to the bird's collar and the speaker there, allowing for communication at higher speeds. The bird hummed, reassured.

Harris checked his 'compass.' Each trainer was equipped with an upgrade to their Poke-Nav or equivalant device when they received the HM Fly. The software provided a straight line on a small screen that had the trainer and the preset location as the two points of the line, based on satellite pinpointed location and a GPS. To keep production costs down the average trainer's device only held the locations of League sanctioned gyms. From the Gyms you could be directed to the Pokecenter.

At the Poke-Center one could generally find pamphlets on local tourist interest sights.

The Sanctuary was located on the far side of the Hoenn Safari zone from Lilycove city. Far better to have predators on the other side of a spacious sanctuary for large and largely herbivorous animals than on the nearer side with the smaller and more easily hunted humans.

It appeared that he was coming up on Mossgrove City now. Most intercontinental flights from Johto were filtered through Mossgrove nowadays, although as ever when capitalism prospered, protesters gathered to bewail how developed the city had become and to ask why the old ways (before air conditioning, repels, hyper potions, HM's, the post service, etc.) weren't good enough.

It could be sickening sometimes to hear people his own age complaining about things that had improved life so much then continue using everything they protested. If they thought it would be so much better, let the chief protestors - the strong believers - go back to the land like they thought the little people should have to. He looked forward to the new Amish-like populations. Of course that would never happen.

The biggest protestors were rich because people payed attention to what they said. So they believed they were important and were no longer little people, and didn't have to live the way they said everyone should.

He shook his head. It concerned him, but he knew better to let it control his mind. His duty was to live the best he knew and vote according to his principles, not how much he liked some politician as a person. Live and let live, fight back when people tried to attack or challenge you, prepare for the worst, voluntarily share what you wanted to or could, avoid taking out loans or credit when you could help it, and enjoy your life, home, and property.

And, of course, reproduce freely. He grinned. That was the best part. He was very fortunate that, while his human half could hardly be quantitatively compared to other humans, other than being generally healthy, his Pokemon portions were genetically top-of-the-line. While Trainers with Pokemon in poor health were discouraged from breeding them, he could do all he liked so long as he was able to get them all homes.

These were the sorts of things he ruminated over on long flights as he passed over the sea or forests. After all, on the back of a Pokemon the size of Pandileon, it would be risky at best to fall asleep. He sucked in a big breath and let it out, fogging his visor. He waited patiently for it to dissipate. He'd gotten up very early to make the flight over the sea between between Cianwood City and Mossdeep City. It was safe enough to set out before light so long as you could make it to some sort of resting spot before it grew dark again. It also helped to avoid the breezes that picked up around midday and continued into the evening as the air heated and began to move.

It was around four PM when he spotted Mossdeep and the deep gloom of a summer rain had set in. It was with great relief to himself and Pandileon when they spotted the shimmering blue, yellow, red and white lights that indicated an airport up ahead. Harris could feel the white creature below him pick up speed. Perhaps they would be able to get to land before it started drizzling or worse. He rang up the Mossdeep Flight control to ask for instructions. He should be visible on their digital maps already and probably on their radars too. His flight helmet transmitted a signal with his personal code and transportation – a small flying Pokemon, capable of vertical landings.

“Bzzt! Bzzt! Incoming pilot Harris Hondeley, this is Mossdeep Air Control, the MAC, come in.”

“Pilot Harris Hondeley receiving.”

“Swing wide and approach the airport from the west, Hondeley. MAC out.”

“Understood, starting swing now, Hondeley out,” Harris reported as he directed Pandileon with a press to his neck to steer right. Pandileon faltered momentarily. The airport was right ahead of them and his trainer wanted him to go away from it? Pandileon resolved himself though, Master wouldn't steer him wrong. He tilted his left wing up and right down, sending his course to the right.

“Pilot Hondeley, you will see lights on the rocks below you. When you reach the green light, direct your course by the arrow there. You will see another after a similar distance and can start aim for the airport again. MAC out.”

“Aim for the green lights, steer by the arrows, roger that, Hondeley out.” He opened the link to Pandileon when the MAC closed their line.

“Alright, Pandileon, we should see a rock with a green light on it soon, look for an arrow right around it. That will point us to the next green lit rock. That one will point us on the correct path for piloted Pokemon to land. We will be able to land safely there, clear quarantine, and proceed into Hoenn proper.”

 

 

_The above picture is what I am basing my geography on. Harris would have flown out of Cianwood Island to Mossdeep City. About ten hour's flight on a Togekiss despite the apparent visual closeness. (I think the Pokemon world must be much larger than it is in the games.)_

_I wasn't really done with this chapter but figured you guys have been waiting long enough and found a breaking point. I've also found_ a _job and will be doing orientation tomorrow.  It's kinda sad when a college student should be grateful for a part time job at a grocery store but the economy is pretty sad right now. As of 2014, the US population is about 312 million (not including illegal immigrants/invaders) and as of 2015 about 92 million people of working age do not have work. Keep in mind that the government promoted unemployment percentage does not include a lot of people._

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far,** to the few I have not gotten back to yet, you are not forgotten. **As ever, I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**

_Link to more cool Mine-crafted Pokemon geography. http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/the-world-of-pokmon-in-minecraft/_


	14. Harris and the Krookodile Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another porny sketch. Enjoy.

 Alright. I'm a little surprised that no one has comment yet on the last chapter. But I had some drawing inspiration and decided to post this. 

I hope to hear what my readers think.


End file.
